How The Story Goes On, Part I
by 66Witch
Summary: Sequel to: Another Story About Wyatt And Chris, Wyatt
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part I 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M, later there will be also R-rated chapters (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "Another Story About Wyatt And Chris"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** Ok... So here we go! The votes had been 3 for sequel and only 2 for prequel! But to those who would have preferred a prequel: Don't worry, there will be again some flashbacks from time to time!

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Can anybody tell me about the sister's family situation at the end of the finale? I mean does anybody know how much children everyone is supposed to have and how old they should be (according to the fact that in my story Wyatt is around 26)? As I said before I haven't seen the finale but I know there was a kind of "look to the future" at the end... so, can anybody tell me? Thanks!

**Note 4:** Thanks to all those who reviewed my first story. I hope you're still with me.

-----------------

**1. Chapter**

Chris sighed as he looked at the manor in front of him. That house which had been his home for the first 16 years of his life. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs which led to the huge wooden door, a huge box in his hands, and he felt... weird.

"Are you alright?" Wyatt asked, as he picked up the last box from the back of the small truck.

"Yeah," Chris replied.

Wyatt stepped next to him and placed the box to his feet. Then he looked at him with a grin on his face: "Liar!"

The brown haird man just rolled his eyes, then he said: "Sometimes this is really annoying."

Wyatt smiled as he gave Chris a kiss on his cheek. Then he took the box from Chris's hands and placed it on the ground, before he sat down on the stairs. He invited Chris to sit next to him and then said: "So... tell me what's bothering you."

Chris sat down, looking at the street before them. "It's everything I guess," he finally said. "It's not easy to move back in here... after all that had happened." He looked down to his feet, avoiding any eye-contact.

Wyatt sighed as he put an arm around him. "I know," he said. "It's weird." He made a short break seeing how Chris nodded. Then Wyatt went on: "But it's better for all of us, especially for Patty. Here she has much more space, even her own room..."

"Our apartment was large enough the last years, wasn't it?" Chris replied, still not looking at the man next to him.

"Yeah, it was... one and a half room for there people? How long do you think this would work? And what about our plans... Then it would have been definitely to small."

"I know... But what if he..." Chris didn't end the sentence, he couldn't. And there was no need to do it anyway, because Wyatt knew exactly what he meant.

"Don't worry," the older one of the two said. "That's why I didn't end the contract for our apartment... at least not now."

Now Chris looked up, looked him in the eyes. And Wyatt was surprised to see a kind of fear in the eyes of his little brother.

He smiled at him: "I thought this way, we can always go back..." Again he made a short break, looking at Chris with all the love he felt. Then he added: "But I hope that won't be necessary."

"Me too," said Chris calmly and let his head drop onto Wyatt's shoulder.

Wyatt ruffled his hair before he pulled Chris's face up to look at him again. "I won't let him hurt us, I promise," he said, before softly pressing his lips against Chris's.

Chris smiled slightly against his lips, Wyatt could feel it, but then the younger one pulled away.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"I just don't want that bitch from next door to watch us, that's all."

Wyatt smiled understandingly: "Yeah I guess her nose is already squeezed from being pressed against the window." Then he rose, and pulled his brother up. "Come on, let's get this done."

Then they both picked up the boxes and went inside.

-----------------

_A little earlier that day in the manor..._

Piper was already in the kitchen preparing Leo's 'lunch-box' for the day, when he walked into the room, still looking a little sleepy. But he was already completely dressed, and ready for his job at the school.

He went over to his wife and hugged her from behind, while he placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. "So what will I eat this noon?"

"Cheese sandwich, an apple and a muffin," Piper replied as she turned around to face him. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly.

"Sounds great," he said smiling when they stopped.

But Piper looked at him serious: "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Wyatt and Chris..." Piper said simply.

Leo sighed and looked down. "It had been a month since they came back from the past... and... it went well between us... So..."

"I know Leo... but you have seen them for lunch, or for dinner... or in the evening a couple of hours..."

"I still don't see where is the problem?" Leo interrupted her frowning.

Piper sighed as she freed herself from his hug and sat down. Leo took a seat next to her, looking at her, waiting for an explanation.

"What you've seen had been your sons, but not the couple they are. Are you sure you can deal with that too? Can you deal with it, when you come down here in the morning and you see them standing here, hugging each other like we did. Chris making breakfast and Wyatt kissing him? Or can you deal with it, when they sit in front of the TV in the evening, hugging each other closely, sharing some loving touches? Can you do that Leo?"

Leo swallowed as he looked down to his hands which rested on the table. She was right. Whenever Chris, Wyatt and Patty had been there in the manor, they had been kind of distant, and now he wondered if all that was just because of him. He sighed then he looked up to meet the eyes of his wife again. "I will," he said with determination, "I have to, because I don't want to lose them again."

Piper sighed and rose again: "I hope so... because this time you would lose them forever."

-----------------

When Wyatt and Chris reached the stairs, Piper showed up on the first floor. "Is that all?" she asked.

Wyatt nodded: "Yeah. Those are the last boxes."

"Good," Piper said and let them pass by her on their way to their new room... Then she went down to the kitchen.

Chris meanwhile placed his box on the floor, while he observed his brother. Wyatt had placed his box in front of his old bed and was now staring at it, completely in his own world.

"A penny for your thoughts," Chris said as he hugged the blonde man from behind.

Wyatt smiled and turned around to him, putting his arms around his waist. "I just thought about that one time you slept here... when I woke you up and you..."

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

It was early in the morning when Wyatt woke up. Sleepy he looked at his alarm clock. It was short before 6. Still one hour until they had to get up, but he thought that it would be better to wake his brother by now, before he would fall asleep again.

It had been 15 days now, 15 days since their first kiss. Wyatt still couldn't understand it, how it had happened, how he could do that. Chris was his brother for God's sake. But when he turned around to look at the beautiful angel in his arms, he knew that - even if it was more than wrong - he loved Chris with no end.

Usually Wyatt wouldn't have let Chris sleep in his bed. Not that he didn't enjoy being so close to him, but...usually their mom wakes them in the morning. And... if they would keep telling their mom that Chris had a nightmare, like they had said the first morning after their kiss, she probably would send Chris to a psychologist sooner or later.

Wyatt smiled thinking about that. Then he carefully pulled a streak out of Chris's face and kissed his forehead softly.

Chris stirred a little and then snuggled closer into Wyatt's strong arms.

Wyatt smiled but suddenly felt like hit by a lightning, when he felt the bulge in Chris's boxers. God that was so hot. He couldn't help wondering what Chris was dreaming, so he decided to have a look. He closed his eyes and reached out for his brother's mind... then he saw it.

_Chris was lying on something fluffy, everything around seemed fluffy. And he was naked, completely naked. _

Wyatt smiled.

_But Chris wasn't alone. He was with Wyatt, who was lying next to him, completely naked too. He hold Chris close and nibbled on his ear, making the younger one chuckle. Then they kissed, battling with their tongues._

Wyatt opened his eyes again, looking at Chris, who had a huge smiled on his face. Wyatt smiled too, and unable to resist, he moved closer until his lips touched softly those of Chris.

Chris moaned in his sleep as Wyatt softly moved his tongue over Chris's lips, asking for entrance.

Still sleeping Chris opened his lips slightly, but was immediately awake when he felt Wyatt's wet tongue in his mouth. He looked at him kind of shocked, while Wyatt had closed his eyes, still exploring his brother's mouth.

Realising what was going on, Chris relaxed into the kiss and moaned in delight. He felt Wyatt's hands on his back at the same time as a feeling started to grow inside of him. He felt like burning from the inside.

"Wy..." he mumbled against his brother's lips, but he was too out of breath form their kissing. "Wyatt... I..."

Wyatt moved his tongue a little deeper into his brother's mouth, his arms closely around the younger one's body feeling the tension growing inside of him.

Chris then suddenly screamed slightly, silenced by Wyatt's lips, as he came into his boxers.

Wyatt stooped the kisses and looked at him, grinning: "Good morning angel..."

Chris smiled, still a little breathless, his eyes beaming at the older one: "Morning..." Then they started to giggle uncontrolably hugging each other tightly.

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

Chris chuckled, thinking about that, and placed a soft kiss on Wyatt's lips. "Oh yeah... a lot of things happened here..." he whispered then, making Wyatt laugh too.

Then the older one frowned: "I guess we better put your old bed in the basement, don't you think. This way we've space for our sofa..." The huge blue sofa was currently placed down in the hallway.

Chris turned around looking at his baby-blue bed with lot's of stickers placed all over it. "Yeah," he said then, "I guess I grew out of it!"

Both boys started to laugh with all their heart, hugging each other closely.

"What's so funny?" Piper asked as she went into the room, with some cookies and some tea for her sons.

"Nothing," Chris said innocently, "we just thought about getting rid of my old bed, that's all."

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed, "we wanna put our sofa in there..."

Their mother nodded: "Good idea... Leo will be home in about an hour, he can help you then..."

Chris and Wyatt nodded calmly.

"By the way," Piper went on, "I want to ask you for a favor..." And as she saw the waiting looks of her sons she continued: "I want to ask you, to take it slowly with your dad, don't overstrain him."

Both men nodded again. "Don't worry, mom," Wyatt said with a cocky smile, "we won't make out in front of him..."

"Awww..." Piper exclaimed and slapped him with played anger on his shoulder, while Chris tried hard not to laugh out loud.

-----------------

When Leo came home later that day, he went first into the kitchen, where he could hear his wife. She was cooking the dinner. He lend against the doorframe observing her for a while.

Then she turned around. "Oh... honey, you're home," she said and went over to hug him and give him a welcome-kiss.

He smiled: "It's good to be back... so... how did things go? I saw that huge blue monster in the hallway..."

Piper chuckled. "Yeah, Chris and Wyatt are upstairs, unpacking there boxes. After diner, I thought, you could help them with putting Chris's old bed in the basement, so that they can place their sofa in their room."

Leo agreed, even if he didn't understand how someone could call that large blue fluffy thing a sofa. Then he asked: "What about Patty?"

"Oh, she's still with Victor... the boys are still not finished with her room, and there I guess it's calmer for her. Victor will bring her over tomorrow, when he'll come for the family-dinner."

Leo nodded again. Then an alarm-clock was ringing and Piper went over to the oven. "Oh could you go and pick up the boys? Dinner is ready in a minute..."

Leo nodded and went up the stairs. He smiled, because he had the feeling that now, things would be good again, right again. Like they always should have been.

But when he reached the open door to the room of the boys, he froze.

His sons were lying on Wyatt's bed, their legs entwined hugging each other tightly and sharing some soft, small kisses, while giggling.

'Oh God...' Leo thought.

-----------------

**Note 5:** So much for the start. I hope you like it and will find the time to review. ;-) I try to update as soon as I can, but I guess I'll take some time. Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part I 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M, later there will be also R-rated chapters (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "Another Story About Wyatt And Chris"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I haven't seen much of season 8. Most things about how things "ended", I have heard from friends. So if there is anything wrong, don't flame me.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **Aeris**, **bstant**, **angelkat2502**, **Briankrause**, **shyeye**, **lovedove545**, **RuByMoOn17**, **Vampish** and **realityscks** for the for the nice reviews and the informations! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.) _And a special THANKS to Briankrause for the patience in answering all my questions. _

**Note 4:** I don't want anyone else to live in the manor, than the boys and their daughter and Piper and Leo, so I had to get rid of the little sister, who obviously exists. No! I didn't kill her... but I put her very far away! So, I hope you like what I did...

-----------------

**2. Chapter**

'Oh God...' Leo thought.

Automatically he stepped back. Breathing heavily he lend against the wall and closed his eyes.

Seeing his sons... so close... That was so wrong! That was... disgusting...

'They are your children after all,' he told himself in his mind. 'They are your own flesh and blood.' He tried to calm himself down, to push away the anger and disgust that crawled up inside of him.

'They are your sons... you still love them, don't you?' he told himself and sighed.

"I have to learn to deal with that," he whispered to himself, "I have to find a way."

He took a deep breath and turned around again. Then he stepped into the doorway and knocked on the door to gain his sons's attention.

Chris turned around and looked at him surprised. "Dad," he said and rose quickly, too quickly. Wyatt sat up blushing... It was as if they were afraid of being in any trouble now.

Leo felt like stabbed when he noticed that. He didn't want them to pretend something, he wanted them to be normal, real. But maybe they would need as much time as he himself... some time to get used to that situation.

Chris meanwhile looked at Leo, tried to read in his expression. He wasn't sure what he saw. Leo looked serious, but he couldn't see anger or something.

_"I guess that's not what mom had asked us for..."_ Wyatt said through their connection. Then he added: _"At least he isn't screaming yet."_

_"I guess we shocked him a little..."_ Chris replied, because that was the best explanation for the weird look on their father's face.

Of course Leo had noticed the silent conversation between his boys. He had always been able to tell when they had been talking telepathically. But this time it hurt, because he was sure they were talking about him.

So Leo did the best thing that came to his mind. He smiled and said: "Diner is ready."

Chris smiled back at him and nodded: "Thanks."

"We're starving," Wyatt added.

Leo nodded too, smiling even wider.

_"Maybe things aren't that bad,"_ Wyatt said.

_"Maybe..."_

On their way down the stairs, Leo said: "Piper told me, that you want to put your old bed in the basement?"

Chris nodded: "Yeah... we wanna put our sofa in there..."

That moment they reached the end of the stairs and Leo stopped looking at that huge blue thing.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

Leo grinned: "You're sure that this is a sofa???"

Chris chuckled while Wyatt said laughing: "Yeah, you know... Chris bought it, when he was pregnant..."

Chris turned his head to his brother shocked, that he talked in this way, but Wyatt didn't seem to notice. Instead he went on, still laughing: "He had a kind of fluffy period during the third month..."

Leo nodded grinning. "Well at least it seems to be very fluffy..."

Chris was surprised about his father reaction. It almost seemed he hadn't noticed the meaning of Wyatt's words. So he decided to swim with the river. "Well," he said with a slight grin, "our old davenport was far too uncomfortable..."

Leo laughed now, same as Wyatt and they all went to the dining room, where Piper was already waiting.

_"That's weird,"_ Chris said

Wyatt frowned looking at him: _"Relax... Let's just have a nice dinner..."_

_"Yeah... right..."_

"What's so funny?" Piper asked, when the three laughing men entered and sat down.

"Just about that fluffy thing called sofa," Leo said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Inwards he sighed. Of course it had felt weird to hear Wyatt's words. But... he wanted to accept them, just like that. And he did... and it felt ok. He knew he had still a lot to deal with, but he knew now, that he was on the right way.

-----------------

After diner, Leo and Wyatt went upstairs to take care of the bed-problem, while Chris helped Piper wash the dishes.

"So, how do you feel back home?" Piper asked.

Chris smiled at her: "Weird..."

Piper nodded, smiling too, while she put another plate in the sink. "I just wish this had happened a lot earlier."

Chris nodded: "Yeah, but maybe it was just never the right time to come back... I think, it was good for Wyatt and me to live our own life for a while. To be responsible for ourselves."

Piper grinned: "You sound so much like your dad, always seeing the positive even in the most horrible things."

Now Chris started to laugh. "Yeah, Wyatt is always complaining that I have far to much of that..."

Piper nodded, then she turned serious again: "I hope you will get along... I mean..."

"Yeah I know," Chris interrupted her with a sigh. "I hope that too."

-----------------

15 minutes later, Leo and Wyatt were in the basement to put away the remainings of the bed.

"You know... maybe someday you will pull it out again, paint it pink and let your daughter sleep in it..." Leo had suggested, while Wyatt had thought about throwing away the whole thing, when they had problems to get the bed into it's pieces. Wyatt had agreed smiling, and finally they had got their work done.

Now Wyatt moved the last of the boxes with "the boys's baby-dresses" in front of the packet of bed. When he turned around Leo sat on the stairs.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

Leo smiled at him and gestured for his son to sit besides him: "Come on, let's have some talk."

Wyatt hesitated a moment, but then he sat down. "So... what do you want to talk about?"

"Actually," Leo started looking at his hands, "I'm not sure... I just got the feeling..."

Wyatt rose his eyebrows confused: "The feeling?"

"I got the feeling that you're behaving different in front of me..." Leo said finally.

His son sighed, unsure what to answer. He didn't want to hurt him, so... what should he say?

When there wasn't any answer Leo looked up to meet his son's eyes: "I know I haven't been the best dad in the last 8 years... But you're here now, because I want this to change. And I surly don't want you to play a drama in front of me. I want you to feel home here again, and for that you need to act the way you want to, not the way you think I like..."

"Dad we don't..." Wyatt tried but Leo interrupted him.

"I know you do... And I guess your mother isn't innocent in this either... But, I really want you to be like you are..." He sighed. "Maybe it will be difficult for me, I would never deny that. But... it's the only way this can work..."

"Daaaad..." Wyatt said with a sigh.

Leo looked down again: "No Wyatt... I know you love him. Maybe I have to learn to accept that, but that doesn't mean that it is wrong until then. You love him, and he loves you... and it's your right to live that."

Wyatt just looked at his father for a moment. Then he hugged him, overwhelmed by all that. He hadn't had such a serious father-son-talk in years and just now he realised how much he had missed it.

Leo felt the need in his son's hug and returned it with all his heart. He had missed that so much. He couldn't believe how he could have let things go so wrong. But now, everything would be right again... even if it took a while. "I love you son," he muttered.

"Love you too, dad," Wyatt replied, sobbing a little.

-----------------

Meanwhile Chris and Piper had finished their work in the kitchen.

"It takes them really long to find a place for the bed," Piper said frowning, looking at the closed door to the basement. She was about to open it when Chris hold her back.

"No," he said. Then he smiled when his mother looked at him confused. "Dad and Wyatt are talking... give them a moment."

Now Piper rose her eyebrows. "Are you spying on them?" she asked then, knowing full well about the strong connection between her sons and that Chris would be able to listen to every word Wyatt says and hears.

"Of course not..." Chris replied with played anger. Then he grinned and added: "Anyway I couldn't... he blocked me out."

Piper threw a towel after him making the young man laugh even more. Piper then laughed, too. She was just glad to see her son this happy. It had been a long time since he was that relaxed when he was at home.

But then Chris turned serious again. "Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure..."

"Do you... do you maybe need another waiter at the restaurant?"

Piper frowned: "No... not really, why do you ask?"

"Well, because I need to find a job and I would have been happy to find one that allows me to keep on with university," he explained.

His mother turned around surprised. Raising an eyebrow she asked: "Why? I mean, Wyatt earns enough for your little family, doesn't he? And you don't even have to pay rent anymore."

Chris nodded: "Yeah, but... Wyatt will have to quit his job, soon."

"Why?" Piper couldn't understand it.

Her son sighed. Then he admitted looking down to his feet: "Because we want a sibling for Patty... And Wyatt wants... well... it's his job this time."

Piper's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God... Oh my God... You'll make me a granny again???" She smiled all over her face before hugging Chris tightly. "Oh that's so wonderful... really..." But then she pulled away and looked seriously at her confused son. "No way... there is no way that you have to work and pay less attention to your studies, because of that! The club and the restaurant give enough money for all of us, so stop worrying, ok?"

But Chris shook his head: "No mom, we can't live on your money... that wouldn't be right. It's our life, our family, we have to take care for ourselves."

Piper sighed: "Maybe... but you're also part of my family and therefore it's like I said... You don't have to go to work, because of that... I know you want to and that makes me even more confident in my decision. I want you to finish your studies... got it?"

Chris nodded defeated. He didn't like this at all. He didn't want them to depend on their parents like this. What if things wouldn't work? But Piper was the most stubborn person he knew. He knew there was no way that he could change his mother's mind.

Right that moment the telephone started ringing. "Oh, can you pick it up?" Piper asked.

Chris nodded and went to the living room. "Halliwell," he said.

Silence

"Chris? is that you?" came finally a female voice from the other end of the line, making Chris smile.

"Yeah Mel, it's me..."

"Did I call the wrong number?" Mel asked still confused.

Now Chris laughed: "No, you didn't. Well... if you would call more often, you would know that we moved back in today..."

"WHAT??? What happened to dad? Did a demon kill him?" Mel sounded really worried.

"God no... He just changed his mind..." her brother replied laughing. Then he added, before she could say anything else: "How is Matt... and how is life in Spain?"

"Who is this?" Piper asked as she entered the living room too.

"Life is great, it's so beautiful here... and Matt is the best husband in the world, you know..." Mel explained meanwhile.

"Yeah... I heard of that," Chris said and then turned to his mom. "It's Mel..."

Piper's eyes grew wide. "Giver her to me" she exclaimed excited and stole the phone from her son's hands.

Chris just laughed and stood up. Shaking his head he went over to the kitchen and the basement door. When he opened it he saw his brother and father sitting on the stairs. "Mel's on the phone," he said simply.

Leo was up in a second and went over to the livingroom too. Meanwhile Wyatt slowly climbed the stairs with a huge grin on his face.

"What did you talk about?" Chris asked.

Wyatt, still smiling, moved closer and gave Chris a passionate kiss. Then he looked at him. "Dad said we shouldn't play around, we should act like we are... so... what do you think about finishing the painting of Patty's room and then go to bed early?"

Chris looked at him confused, but smiled widely about that suggestion: "Sounds good."

-----------------

An hour later the men had finished the last wall of the room. They had painted it all in a light pink and violet color, because Patty loved them.

"You look cute," Wyatt remarked pointing at the color-spots on Chris's face.

"Yeah... and you look like a punk with pink hair..." Chris chuckled.

Wyatt laughed and hugged him tightly. Then looking around he said: "You know what... I really think this will work..."

Chris agreed: "Yeah, it seems so..."

Wyatt smiled and kissed him on his lips. Chris moaned in delight and soon their kiss grew more wild. But when Wyatt wants to thrust his tongue in his brother's mouth Chris pushed him away. "What?" he complained confused.

But Chris just smiled and left the room. With Wyatt on his heels he went down to the livingroom, where Piper and Leo were still talking to Mel on the phone.

"I still can't believe that they let her move to the other side of the world to marry that guy from Spain." Wyatt said shaking his head.

"Matt is a good man, and he loves her with no end, so why shouldn't she enjoy that. We're doing nothing different, do we?" Chris said seriously.

"You're right..." Wyatt said and put an arm around his lover smiling.

Chris turned his face back to the livingroom and their parents. "We're going to bed!" he called from the bottom of the stairs.

Leo nodded: "Alright."

"Good night, boys!" Piper yelled, before her attention was back to the phone again.

"Night!" Wyatt yelled as Chirs disappeared in blue orbing lights. The blonde man sighed and said to himself: "I hate when he does that." Then he climbed the stairs again.

When he walked down the hall he could already hear the shower running. Entering the bathroom, he smiled seeing Chris standing in the shower-cabine.

He couldn't see much of the well-built body of his lover through the milky glass of the cabine, but what he saw turned him on. Quickly he undressed himself and then opened the cabine.

Chris turned around startled but smiled when he saw the look in his brother's eyes. "Can I join you?" Wyatt said, and Chris made a step to the side to let him in...

-----------------

**Note 5:** So that's all for this chapter. I hope you like it and will find the time to leave a little review. I try to update as soon as possible, but I guess it'll still take some time again. Because even if I have this story already completed in my head, I still have to write things down, for which I don't have much time left... But I do it as fast as I can, promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part I 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** R!!! (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "Another Story About Wyatt And Chris"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I haven't seen much of season 8. Most things about how things "ended", I have heard from friends. So if there is anything wrong, don't flame me.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **bstant**, **Vampish**, **angelkat2502**, **shyeye**, **RuByMoOn17** and **Briankrause** for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

**Note4: **I know I told some of you that this chapter was nearly finished and up very soon, and that was a few weeks ago. I'm so sorry but I had been really sick the last weeks and couldn't go online. Nevertheless I used the time to nearly finish this whole thing (I was so bored laying down those days...) and even the next thing. Only on some part (where I will need your help again) I still have to work and of course I have check everything again for mistakes. So be happy because the next chapters will be up much faster!

**Note 5:** I noticed, that with the mass of "Wyatt-Chris-Stories" out there, especially those love-making parts sound often really similar... I guess mostly because people let themselves "get inspired" by the others... But I prefer to have my own style and so I did my best to make this kind of original, make it 100percent me... And now a friend told me she noticed that someone copied from someone else (no, I'm not saying name here) which is really not nice. So... to make my self clear: If any one of you should ever copy from me, be sure I'll kick your ass!!! And now finally lets go on with this story.

----------------

**3. Chapter**

After he closed the cabine-door behind him, Wyatt immediately pulled Chris close into his arms, feeling his pure skin against his own, while the warm water was streaming down on them. He just hold him close enjoying that feeling.

Chris had closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of his brother deeply before pulling away and wrinkling his nose: "You're smelling like the paint... you really need a shower, especially your pink punk hair."

Wyatt laughed heartily. "Then wash me, if you like," he said then smiling mishvious.

Chris grinned, turned off the water and grabbed the shower gel. Then he soaped Wyatt's hair. After that his hands moved down, soaping his neck and shoulders.

Wyatt closes his eyes, shivering under that soft touch.

"Like that?" Chris asked teasingly.

Wyatt just moaned in response.

Chris hands moved on, soaping his back, his arms and his chest. Smiling he took care extra long for his lovers nipples, while Wyatt put his arms around him caressing his back.

After a while of unbearable torturing Wyatt opened his eyes to look at him: "Don't you think I'm clean now?"

Chris just smiled: "Let's see..." And he again turned on the water which immediately washed away all the soap. Chris washed out Wyatt's hair before he started to kiss him passionately.

Chris thrust his tongue into Wyatt's mouth exploring his well known territory, while they both moaned against each other's lips.

Still kissing Chris's hands moved down to Wyatt's chest, his fingers again taking care of his already hard nipples.

"Chris...please..." Wyatt mumbled against Chris's lips, clearly wanting more than that.

Chris smiled and let his lips move down too. Slowly he placed kiss after kiss down Wytatt's neck and his chest as Wyatt closed his eyes again and lend back against the wall of the shower-cabine.

"Chris then stopped the kisses to look at the relaxed face of his lover. "Seems I've forgotten to wash a little bit..." he said then. And as soon as those words were out, his hands grabbed Wyatt's cock and started to stroke him.

Wyatt immediatwly started to moan, his breath quickly increasing.

Noticing that, Chris smiled, before he began to suck on his nibbles, while his hands started to move faster.

Stroking his cock with one hand, while caressing his balls with the other, it didn't take long until Wyatt came, shooting his semen all over Chris's hands and stomach, where the water washed it away.

Grinning, Chris turned the water off again and looked up: "Yeah I would say you're clean enough..."

Still breathing heavily Wyatt opened his eyes. Looking at his angel's face he smiled. "Yeah but what about you?" he said then and quickly pinned Chris against the opposite wall.

Chris laughed heartily as Wyatt started to kiss his most sensitive spot on his neck. He loved and hated that at the same time.

Wyatt meanwhile noticed with satisfaction that Chris was already as hard as he had been. So he moved quickly down his chest and stomach, leaving short but soft kisses everywhere. Chris, who had now his eyes closed too, moaned in pleasure, which turned also Wyatt on again. Still the older one moved lower.

"Jesus!!!" Chris exclaimed, pressing his hands strongly against the walls left and right of him, as suddenly he felt Wyatt's warm and hot mouth around his throbbing cock.

Wyatt was completely submerged in his task as he suck on Chris cock and played with him with his tongue. He loved that so much. He loved how sweet Chris tasted. He loved the hot feeling that he gave him. He loved to hear Chris moans. He loved every little bit of him.

"Wyatt..." Chris moaned, feeling that he was getting closer.

Wyatt smiled, he already knew that. He could feel it. Still he moved on because he wanted him to come, he wanted to drink ever little drop of him. So he went on sucking on his cock eagerly, while his hands moved along all over Chris's body.

A few moans later Chris finally came, screaming Wyatt's name again. And Wyatt kept sucking on his cock, swallowing down all he could get.

-----------------

"Goodbye, sweetie!" Piper said and handed the receiver back to her husband.

Leo took it and said a few more sentences before he said goodbye, too. Then he hung up the phone and sighed.

"You're missing her..." Piper more stated then asked.

Leo nodded: "Yeah... now that the boys are back..." He sighed again: "It would be great to have them here all together."

Piper nodded understandingly and pulled him close: "I know... but we should be happy with what we have, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," he replied and kissed her passionately on her lips. "Come on," he said then as he stood up and offered her his hand, "let's go upstairs and..."

Piper smiled cheeky and took his hand. Together they walked up the stairs while Leo kept kissing her on her cheek every three steps.

Reaching the first floor, Piper noticed that there was still light in the bathroom, but they didn't hear any sound of water or something.

"I thought the boys went to bed?" she asked.

Leo shrugged: "Maybe they just forgot the light."

Frowning Piper went closer, while Leo followed her with his eyes...

-----------------

Chris was breathing heavily as he lend his head against Wyatt's shoulder. His brother had stood up and was now hugging him tightly.

"I love you Wyatt," he whispered then. It came so out of nowhere and his voice was so full of emotions that it made the older one shiver.

He took Chris's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes, his beautiful green eyes. "I love you too," he said and kissed him again. It was a soft but intense kiss that said more then every word could have said. Then they stopped and Wyatt lend his forehead against Chris's with a smile on his face. "What do you think about going to bed now?" he asked.

Chris purred like a cat. Then Wyatt picked him up as Chris put his legs around Wyatt's waist. Carrying him like that and again kissing him, Wyatt orbed them both directly to their bedroom.

Materialising in the middle of their room, Wyatt nearly fell over one of their boxes as he carried the giggling Chris to their bed.

"You know... you've really grown far too much since I did this the last time..." Wyatt teased. Actually Chris was more heavier than he had thought.

"Oh come one... my beautiful strong Wyatt, you..." Chris couldn't end the sentence, because Wyatt had fallen over something and they both landed heavily on the bed.

Both began to laugh heartily before they looked seriously into each other's eyes. "My angel..." Wyatt said to Chris as he pulled the hair out of his face.

"No..." Chris said, "you're mine..." Then they kissed again, slowly at first. But soon their kissing became wild and passionate.

Chris moaned as Wyatt's hands once again started an exploring-trip all around his body. He inhaled deeply the scent of pure passion coming from Wyatt as the older one started kissing Chris's neck again.

But then the younger one took over control and turned his brother around. He smiled at him first and then started to kiss every little bit of skin he could find, making Wyatt moan in pure excitement...

-----------------

When Piper had knocked but no one answered she opened the bathroom door.

"What the hell...?" she exclaimed at the sight in front of her. Not only that the light was still switched on, no... There were clothes spread around on the floor, same as a towel. And there, where the door to the shower was not completely closed, there was a little lake of water on the floor.

"Oh no boys... THIS isn't working like THAT!" she said angry. Turning on her heals she stormed down the small hallway to the room of her sons. She was happy that they were back home, yes... but this wasn't a hotel, when her sons used the shower they had to clean their mess after that!

She approached their room quickly, ignoring her husband who was still standing there and was about to open their door.

"No!" Leo said in a way that made her froze.

Then she heard it... moanings, lustful moanings!

Sighing she rolled her eyes. 'Alright... then this has to wait until the morning...' she thought defeated.

Then she turned around to find Leo just standing there, staring into the nothing. His face was blank, emotionless, like if he wasn't really there with her.

'What would go on in his mind now... after hearing his sons like this?' she thought.

Leo didn't think at all... he was just... shocked. It was one thing to know about their relationship, but hearing those sounds, from the room of his sons... it was just too much to bear.

"Oh Leo," Piper said and hugged him tightly. He immediately responded, holding her close. "Come on," she said, relieved when she saw his eyes focused on her, "let's go to bed..."

He nodded weakly and then she led him over to their room.

-----------------

Chris was on their bed, on his hands and knees like a cat, while Wyatt knelt behind him, bend forward, kissing his lovers back. Slowly, nearly too slow for Chris liking, Wyatt's lips moved down to his butt, while he heard the bottle of lube switched open.

Desperately waiting for what would happen next Chris closed his eyes. Both didn't say a word, they just moaned under each others loving touch. There was no need to say anything. They knew what they wanted, and Wyatt was a master in reading Chris's bodylanguage, so he knew that his lover was eager to have him inside.

Slowly Wyatt entered Chris with one finger, earning a pleased moan from his lover. Kissing Chris back again he moved around in him slowly, before he added a second finger.

Chris didn't feel any pain, not really. Wyatt was so careful this time that he felt not more then a slight pressure... and an overwhelming pleasure. And when he felt a third finger enter him, he turned his head to glance back at his lover who had the same longing written in his eyes, like he knew Wyatt would be able to read in his own.

Wyatt bend down to kiss Chris on his lips once again, sucking lustful on his lips, moaning when he felt Chris's tongue exploring his mouth. Then he rose again and coated his cock with the lube.

Chris closed his eyes again. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to relax when Wyatt slowly entered him, enjoying the feeling of Wyatt's large cock filling him, making himself complete.

Wyatt's vision got a little blurry for a moment, when he felt the tight heat of Chris around him. Slowly he pushed further into him. He wanted to give Chris the time he needed to get used to him. For some reason he wanted this to be special and as good as it could be.

Chris then moaned loudly when Wyatt hit his prostate, making him see thousands of colorful dancing stars in front of his eyes. Wyatt smiled at that sound and started to trust into him, slowly at first, but quickly getting faster.

Chris breath was increasing quickly as he felt his brother deeper and deeper inside him. Wyatt moaned in excitement enjoying the heat that ran through his veins.

They both moved as one in an increasing rhythm. Chris moved one of hands to Wyatt's butt and pulled him closer. Wyatt understood. He pulled an arm around Chris's waist and pulled him as close as possible moving even deeper inside him.

Both now were moaning loudly as pleasure was taking control over them. Wyatt's moves became faster, his cock going deeper and deeper inside of Chris. Chris was by now sure that he had never felt his brother so deep inside him.

Both felt the pressure building up inside them quickly now and both knew they wouldn't be able to hold it for long.

Breathings going faster and faster by second, thrust becoming deeper and deeper, Wyatt's hand stroking Chris's hard cock, they both moaned loud in pure overwhelming passion.

Then Chris screamed Wyatt's name as he finally came, shooting his semen all over Wyatt's hand and their fresh, clean sheets. The same moment Chris's muscles tightened so hardly around Wyatt's cock that he came nearly the same second, filling his brother with his hot liquid. They were both shaking as wave after wave of pleasure ran through them. For a moment Chris thought he would pass out, as he felt his arms and legs giving in, but he didn't. Instead he heard Wyatt moan his name again and again and that was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

Then they both collapsed on the bed, Wyatt still on top of Chris, completely exhausted form their orgasm. Wyatt then slowly pulled out of his lover and rolled on his back, trying to calm down his breathing. Closing his eyes he sighed contented, when he heard a whimpering sound coming from his side.

But that wasn't a whimper, that was a soft sobbing. Quickly he turned to Chris to see that his brother had buried his face in the pillow, slightly shaking. "Oh my God, Chris... what's wrong," Wyatt asked scared, "did I... did I hurt you?" He knew that he had gone deep into Chris this time, but... 'Oh no...' he thought. He couldn't bear it, if he had hurt Chris somehow.

Chris then rose his head, his eyes red from tears, and forced a smiled on his lips. "No," he whispered then, "you didn't... it's not about you..."

"But what is it?" Wyatt asked, softly caressing Chris's back.

"It's just... all this... Loving you, here in this old bed, in this house, without fear of getting caught... it's..." his sobbing increased again as the tears fall freely from his eyes, "... it's li... like a dream... that... finally came... true..."

Wyatt couldn't help to get emotional and cry with his brother, while he pulled him close into his arms and orbed the blanket over them. "Oh Chris," he said softly as his brother sobbed against his chest, "I love you so much..."

They lied there like this for a couple of minutes before they cried themselves into sleep.

-----------------

**Note 5:** That's all for today. I hope you like it and will find the time to leave me a review! Thanks to all of you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part I 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M for this chapter (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "Another Story About Wyatt And Chris"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I haven't seen much of season 8. Most things about how things "ended", I have heard from friends. So if there is anything wrong, don't flame me.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **angelkat2502**, **JessieBee185**, **Vampish**, **bstant** and **RuByMoOn17** for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-----------------

**4. Chapter**

It was early in the morning, around 4 am. Leo was sitting at the kitchen table, a bottle of beer in front of him, which was still nearly full, even if he had opened it a little while ago.

He didn't get much sleep that night. Even if he had gone to bed with Piper... around 3 am when he was sure she was fast asleep, he had stood up again.

And now he was sitting there, in the kitchen... thinking.

'God, why is this all such a mess,' he thought.

He wanted to accept his sons like they were, he wanted to accept their love. But... hearing them... Thinking about what they possible did that moment... They were brothers for God's sake.

They were brothers who already had a daughter together... "Cute little Patty," he whispered, thinking about how much fun he had with her since that moment when she locked at him with her huge eyes. And again he felt sad that he wasn't there for them when the little girl was born. That he wasn't there for his own sons.

He had missed so much of their lives. Actually he barely had seen them in those 8 years after he had kicked them out. 'God, how could I have done that?'

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

When he came home from the school, he was surprised to find Piper, her sisters and Coop, and his sons sitting in the livingroom. "What are you all doing here? Where are the rest of the kids?" he had asked.

"The kids are with Victor," Phoebe had said.

"Leo we have to talk," Piper commanded and went into the kitchen, while Wyatt and Chris lowered their eyes to the ground.

'What have they done this time,' Leo thought as he followed his wife into the kitchen.

"What is it?" he asked as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"You better take a seat," his wife said and sat down on the table. Then she tried to explain: "Our sons, they... they are in love... and... well I know this is weird and wrong and we really tried to change it..."

Leo frowned in confusion. What the hell was his wife talking about.

"...we took Coop's ring and went to the past to change it, we tried it 100 of times, but it didn't work... it seems it's meant to be like that... at least that's what the elders say... and... I don't know what to do, you know? I really..."

"Piper, stop!" Leo interrupted her. "What are you talking about? Who are they on love with? Who can be so wrong that you want to..."

Piper sighed, shaking her head: "The love each other, Leo!"

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

Leo couldn't remember what happened after his wife had said that sentence. His memory was kind of blurry. Of course he knew he had kicked them out... but... he can't really remember that moment. The next thing he clearly remembered was that he was sitting on the floor in the empty room of the boys crying desperately. That had been some hours later that day.

He shook his head. He had done so much wrong... far too much. And while he thought that another memory, a completely different one, crossed his mind.

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

"Daddy... daddy..." 4 year old Chris exclaimed smiling as he ran to Leo's arms. "There is a pony..." he said, a pony with stripes!"

"Really?" Leo asked smiling as picked the little boy up.

"There aren't ponies with stripes," 6 year old Wyatt said a little grumpy. He had been far too often at the Zoo for his liking. But since Piper was pregnant again, Leo tried to gain her some time to relax by taking the boys out of the house as much as possible...

"There is," Chris gave back. "Right there," he said pointing at the next pen.

When they went closer also Wyatt could see them: "These aren't ponies, dwarf... those are zebras!"

"I'm not a dwarf!" Chris gave back angry.

"You're smaller then me, so yes you are!" Wyatt replied as Leo put Chris down to the ground again, laughing about his sons's argument.

Chris stick out his tongue to his brother. The he turned to his dad. "Why are those called Zebras and not ponies?"

Leo laughed: "Well... I guess because of the stripes."

"So if you paint a pony with blue stripes it's also a zebra?" Chris asked back.

Now Leo laughed heartily shaking his head: "No son, not really..."

"You're such an idiot," Wyatt said to his brother, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not..."

"Yes you are..."

"No... I'm... not..." Chris started sobbing. "You... hate... me..."

"Wyatt, you shall not say those things to your brother," Leo told him off, or at least tried to.

The older of the boys rolled his eyes. Then he turned to Chris and said: "No... I don't hate you."

"Yes... you... do..."

"God no... you're my brother, and of course I love you!" Wyatt replied, hugging his little brother.

"Really?" Chris asked calming down immediately.

"Yeah," Wyatt said hugging him even closer before he let go of him, "but don't tell anyone ok?"

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

Leo had to laugh about this memory. His boys had been so cute back then. And they had been even more cute when Mel was born. They both really cared about their little sister and Wyatt kept explaining to Chris what an older brother had to do. And Chris did all that Wyatt said, causing a lot of trouble. But no one could be angry at them, they just tried to help them as good as they could at that young age.

And when Mel grew older the three had been a difficult trio. How often had they to clean the whole house just because the three were playing around with their powers. One time it was really close to the limit as Mel had set the attic on fire. But luckily Wyatt was already 10 at that time and clever enough to conjure lots of water...

It took them nearly a week until everything was dry again...

He sighed, looking at the bottle again. Then he stood up and threw it into the trash. He get himself a glass of water and sat down again...

And then Leo remembered Chris's first day at school.

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

Little Chris was standing in front of that huge building, eyeing it sceptically. Leo stood behind him, pressing his shoulders in a reassuring way.

"Don't worry Chris, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun in there..." he said smiling.

"But why can't I learn Math at magic school?" Chris asked for the 1000th time. Piper had insisted that all her kids go to a regular school and would only take part in some magical classes in the afternoon... much to Chris's dislike.

"Come on," Wyatt said smiling, standing next to him, "this is really cool and... Don't worry. If anybody is treating you bad, you just call me and I come and kick his ass."

"Really?" Chris asked, beaming at his older brother, knowing that if Wyatt said something he would do as he said. Wyatt would never let him down.

"Watch your language, Wyatt," Leo told him off, even if he felt a huge joy, that his oldest cared so much about Chris.

"Really!" Wyatt stated, ignoring their dad. He took Chris hand and let him into the school.

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

He smiled again, thinking about that, and about how happy Chris was when he got home that day. Wyatt indeed kept his promise, he did even more.

Chris soon found friends at school, but the lunchtime the boys always spend together, with no exception. Even if one of them was ill, the other one would orb home during the lunchbreak.

They had been so happy when they had been kids. It was like he always wanted it to be...

But then Wyatt and Chris found out about their special power and that changed his boys life forever. He still couldn't believe that they went after the source. He couldn't believe that they had been so stupid to risk their lives.

He could clearly remember how Wyatt had orbed himself and Chris back to them. When he had seen Chris... oh God, he thought he had already lost him.

Chris was badly wounded and only barely conscious. But Wyatt was in a bad state too, even if he seemed not to care. Thanks God his friend could heal Chris. He had been so relieved that he was fine, more then he had been angry at that moment. But Piper was, she was so angry that Leo feared she could blow up the whole manor. So he forced her to take Chris to his room to make him have a rest, while he himself made sure that Wyatt would let the whitelighter heal him too.

Then he talked to his oldest son and was surprised and terrified when he heard the whole story. They could have lost their lives down there. But Wyatt said, they had just done what they had to, same as the sisters would always do it. And even if he was still angry, he couldn't help to be proud of them. And when Piper finally calmed down, she felt the same.

Still one bitter taste was left. Chris hadn't spoken for a week, and everyone was deadly worried about him. Especially Wyatt...

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

When Leo came home from work that one saturday, the first thing he did was going to look after Chris, like everytime in the past 5 days.

Since his boys came back from vanquishing the source Chris hadn't said a word and that was killing him. He didn't want his boy to be hurt, he never wanted to...

Phoebe had said that he's most likley under shock and would just need some time, but the more days went by the more worried he became.

When he approached the door, he saw that it wasn't closed completely. Hearing someone talking he went closer to spy.

Chris was, like the last days, sitting on his bed, his back against the wall, his head was rested on his knees, while his arms hugged his legs. Wyatt was sitting by his side, an arm placed around Chris's shoulders the other one gesturing something, underlining the words he said.

Leo heard he was talking about the school, probably about that incident they had with that little 3 year old fire-starter this morning.

But then, when he had ended his story he saw Wyatt becoming serious.

"Chris," he said, turning his head to force him to look at him. "Chris please... I need you to come back to me..."

Leo swallowed hearing these words. He felt pity for him, for both of them.

"Please Chris, I know you're there, I can feel you..." He saw how Wyatt pulled some hair out of his brother's face. "I love you, and I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, couldn't help you... But please come back to me. I need you, you know? I'm nothing without you."

Chris didn't answer and Wyatt sighed, hugging his brother close. "I'm so sorry... please come back..."

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

Leo sighed. Sometimes he wished that he could turn back time and safe his sons from those things. But he knew he couldn't. They were meant to be... Wyatt-and-Chris are meant to be... and maybe there was already more between them, when they had been kids, then they had seen...

He sighed again. Actually he didn't even know until today, or better the day before, how long his sons had been together... only when he talked to his oldest for a little while, he found out.

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

Leo and Wyatt were hugging each other, sitting on the stairs down in the basement. After a while they separated again. Leo looked at his son, a question spinning around in his mind, but he wasn't sure if he should ask him...

Wyatt, sensing his fathers feelings, smiled and said: "Dad, come on... just ask"

Leo nodded: "Ok, but don't get this wrong... I'm... I'm just curious."

Wyatt nodded wondering what his dad might ask.

"Did you..." Leo hesitated, "did you never thought what you're doing is wrong? I mean, you're still brothers and... I'm wondering if you ever thought..."

Wyatt smiled understandingly and then interrupted him: "Of course we did... When mom woke us the night after our first kiss, things had been kind of awkward between us. We avoided meeting each other at school, in the lunchbreak we didn't talk, even at home we went in separated ways, because we both felt that it was wrong. The night before everything seemed so bright and wonderful, but in the morning we hadn't been able to look at each other. But then, when the day was over and we both lay in bed at night we finally talked about it. And you know what? We decided to never ever kiss again, to forget what happened."

"Really?" Leo asked surprised.

Wyatt nodded: "But it worked only for three days. Then after mom left us after saying goodnight, Chris came over and crawled into my bed like he did that other night, saying that he missed me and he didn't want to forget what happened. And... I just couldn't resist him."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Wyatt said smiling widely. "You know, most people think that I'm the domiant part in this relation, just because I'm the older one... but that simply isn't true. I don't know if we would be together now, if he hadn't come to me that night. It's not that I didn't want this as much as he did, but I was scared... scared that someone could find out, I guess. Chris was always the smarter one of us..."

Leo nodded gravely, then he frowned: "How old have you been, when you came together?"

"16... it was about a month or so before Chris's 14th birthday..." And when he saw that surprised face of his father, he added: "You remember when mom found Chris in my bed, and he told her that he had a nightmare?" Then he couldn't help chuckling: "You had all been sooo worried about him."

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

Leo sighed again. Yeah, they hadn't known. They all, especially Leo himself, had been worried, that those dreams where late effects of what happened when he vanquished the source, some kind of trauma maybe. But it had stopped as fast as it came... But now, he knew that this wasn't like it seemed to be... and again he wondered why they hadn't seen it, hadn't noticed it.

Suddenly he heard some footsteps approaching and a giggling. Turning to the clock he noticed that it was almost 7 am now.

A few moments later Chris entered the kitchen followed by his brother who was hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek. Both were only dressed in boxers and obviously had waken up just a few minutes ago.

"Good Morning," Leo said looking at them with an amused smiled.

"Dad!" they both exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Nothing... just couldn't sleep," he admitted.

Chris then freed himself from Wyatt and went to the fridge, while Wyatt looked at Leo: "Anything new from Mel?"

Leo shook his head. "She's happy there, I guess... They are nearly done with renovating the house. She said, when they finished it, we should come over for a weekend."

"Sounds nice..." Chris said, turning to them with a bottle of milk in his hand.

"Well..." Leo said then. "I guess you had a good night...?"

Chris and Wyatt blushed when they saw the grin on Leo's face.

"Did you hear us?" Wyatt asked.

"Sorry," Chris said when their father nodded.

Leo couldn't help smiling. "Well... it was your luck. Otherwise Piper would have interrupted you... because of the mess you left in the bathroom. She was pretty angry. I guess she still will be, when she wakes up..."

"Oh..." was all that Wyatt and Chris could say.

"Sorry," this time Wyatt said. Then he walked over to Chris and put his arms around his waist. He gave him a soft kiss and said: "What do you think? You clean the mess in the bathroom and I make breakfast for us. And then we meet in our room again?"

Chris laughed: "You making breakfast?"

Wyatt nodded.

Chris frowned, like if he would be thinking really hard about that offer. "Ok," he said then, "but don't disappoint me." Then he disappeared in blue orbs.

-----------------

**Note 4:** Alright. I know that's a lot of Leo in here, but I wanted to write what's going on in his mind. I hope you still like it and find the time to leave a review. The next chapter should be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part I 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M for this chapter (only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "Another Story About Wyatt And Chris"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I haven't seen much of season 8. Most things about how things "ended", I have heard from friends. So if there is anything wrong, don't flame me.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **angelkat2502**,** Touch of the Wind**, **Trinity Malfoy-Halliwell**, **bstant**, and **Briankrause **(for both) for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-----------------

**5. Chapter**

Wyatt smiled, looking at the ceiling, then he turned to the fridge and got out some eggs and bacon, some salt and some jelly.

Leo observed him while he moved along in the kitchen, almost the same way like his wife always did. 'Wyatt has more of Piper in him, then I thought,' he thought to himself.

"Can I help you somehow?" he asked then.

"No thanks... You should better go to bed, before mom wakes up and will be worried."

Leo laughed: "Yeah I guess you're right."

Wyatt smiled: "That's only very long experience with Chris... He can get really angry when I make him worry without any real reason."

"Really?" Leo asked back. Chris didn't seemed to him like someone who would react like that.

"Yeah, I guess that's something he picked up from mom..." Wyatt explained as he smashed the eggs into the pan. "But... That makes me love him even more, you know... to know that I mean as much to him as he means to me..."

Leo nodded understanding. Then he asked: "Did you ever thought about marrying him?"

Now Wyatt started to laugh: "Oh dad... of course I did. I would marry him right on the spot. But... have you forgotten? We're brothers, so there is no way to marry him officially."

Leo nodded understanding: "Must be hard to hide your feelings from the outside..."

Wyatt shrugged: "Not really. Those who are important to us, those people know... and the rest just doesn't matter."

Leo nodded again, silently, because he didn't know what else to say.

Wyatt turned around to look at him smiling: "Go to bed dad... I'm nearly done here anyway, and I don't think it's fun to sit here all alone waiting for Piper to scream at you..."

Leo chuckled and nodded again, then he rose. "See you later," he said before he left whistling a funny melody.

Wyatt followed him a moment with his eyes, before he turned his attention back to the eggs in the pan.

-----------------

Chris orbed right into the bathroom. Looking around he had to smile. They had really created a little mess in there.

Sighing he grabbed their clothes together and orbed them over to their room before he cleaned the shower-cabine. When it's was done he looked around, satisfied with his work. And he hoped that would lighten Piper's mood when she saw this as soon as she would wake up.

Leaving the bathroom he met Leo in the hallway. He smiled at him and Chris knew nothing better then smile back.

"See you later..." Leo said then before he went calmly into his own bedroom.

Chris just stood there, watching him disappear. He was still not sure about all this, it still felt too weird.

Silently he walked into his own room. He put their clothes in the bag for the "clothes to wash" and then sat down on the bed.

Looking around thoughtful he kept on wondering about all that, about that they were back home now. And again he was wondering if it was right. It wasn't that they didn't missed to be at home, to spend time with their father...

But, they were adults on their own, they had their own family, their own work, their own life. And Chris couldn't help the feeling that they were giving up a part of this freedom.

And on the other hand he was still afraid to be hurt again.

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

When their father had left the house, Phoebe and their mom had started to argue, while Paige and Coop tried to comfort him. Wyatt on the other hand went silently up the stairs.

Chris couldn't tell how long that discussion went on - something about that Piper had to talk some sense into Leo's mind - but it ended instantly when Wyatt orbed back to the livingroom, with two large bags in his hands and one over his shoulder.

"Wyatt, what are you doing?" Piper asked shocked.

"Sorry mom," he said avoiding her gaze, "but I don't want to course you any trouble with dad, this isn't your fault, nor is it his."

Piper swallowed hard: "Oh baby... you can't go... you... this is your home and..."

But Wyatt ignored her. "Can I live in your guestroom until I found a job and an own place to live?" he asked Phoebe and Coop.

"Of course you can," Phoebe said before her husband could, earning a look that could kill from her older sister.

"Wyatt I won't let you leave," Piper said.

Her oldest sighed: "You can't stop me."

The whole time Chris had sat there silently. His mind was spinning, still shocked what their father had said. And now Wyatt wanted to leave. He couldn't do that, could he? He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let his brother leave him.

Suddenly Chris jumped up and said: "I'm coming with you."

Everyone looked shocked at him, everyone except Wyatt who smiled. He hold out one of the bags and said: "I never doubted that." As Chris went over to him he gave him the bag: "Already packed your most important stuff."

Chris smiled at him, as he took the bag, but it was a sad smile. Wyatt pulled him close with his free arm and gave him a passionate kiss. "I love you," he muttered then looking deep into the younger one's eyes, "Everything will be turn out good, I'll take care for us, don't worry."

Chris just nodded. Then they both turned to their mother again. "The rest I'll pick up later," Wyatt said.

Piper had tears in her eyes, but she knew she couldn't stop her oldest from leaving, he was 18 years, it was his decision. But Chris...? She shook her head. She didn't want him to go, but... from her continuing timetravel she knew that Chris would follow his brother no matter what.

So she did the only thing she was able to do at this point, she went over to them and hugged them close. "I'll miss you," she sobbed, "I love you so much..."

"I love you too," Chris whispered.

"We'll come over as often as possible," Wyatt said. Then he took Chris's hand and orbed with him away.

A few seconds later Chris was standing in the small guestroom, unsure what to do, when slowly his mind began to understand what had happened. He had left his home, his family...

He looked at Wyatt who didn't hesitate to start unpacking their things. No, he really hurried with that, like he planed to break a record. He couldn't believe that Wyatt took all this so easy.

Slowly he went over to the bed. He sat down, hid his face in his hands and started to cry. He felt so helpless, and lonely. Why did their father had said these words... Why did he hate them?

Suddenly he felt a movement of the bed, when Wyatt sat down next to him. He felt his lovers arms around him pulling him close. Chris buried his face in Wyatt's chest and started to cry and sob in a heartbreaking way. It felt relieving to let go of his emotions, somehow it even comforted him. But what helped him the most was, when he noticed that Wyatt cried as much as he himself did.

After a while Wyatt stood up again, his face still full of tears. He went over to Chris's bag and opened it. Chris observed him as he pulled something out. A fluffy cat. His fluffy cat, the toy his mom had given him after that incident with the source. He hadn't seen it, since he had left it in a box with "old stuff" under his bed. He couldn't believe that Wyatt took it with them.

Wyatt went back to him and gave the toy to Chris. "Mom always said, this cat will protect you," he sobbed, "and now I hope it will help me to do so..." He took a deep breath as he looked into Chris eyes for the first time since they had arrived. "I love you Chris," he said, and even if he was still crying, his voice was stronger now, "and I will take care for you, I protect you and I make sure that you have everything you want. We just have to stick together, ok?"

Chris smiled weakly and nodded. "I love you too," he sobbed and threw himself to Wyatt's arms again.

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

Again Chris's eyes turned watery. He was so scared that this wouldn't work. He was scared that in the end, they would all be hurt again, especially his daughter, who - as everyone had noticed - was really happy about having a grandpa now.

He sighed and dried his eyes as he fall back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

-----------------

Wyatt smiled as he conjured a rose and put it into a vase on the middle of the plate. He had made scrambled eggs and toast for his angel and fresh coffee and orange juice... and the rose completed the picture.

Things went really well as it seemed. Their father seemed to get along with them in a good way... it wasn't perfect, both sides knew that, but it would be soon. That was something Wyatt was sure about, that it wouldn't take long until they had been grown together again.

And again he thought about his talk with his father, the other day. He had seen the sadness in his eyes, when he realised how much he had missed of his sons's life. And Wyatt couldn't help to feel pity for him.

He always wondered what had happen, when the sisters had waited for Leo - 8 years ago - and had taken him with them, on their journey to the past, when they tried to split Chris and him up. Maybe, when he had seen the things the sisters had seen... when he had seen the love between them on his own... maybe then, things would have been different. But he hadn't and so anger had taken the best out of him. And Wyatt was never able to blame him for that.

And like things were at the moment, Wyatt was sure that it wouldn't take long until Leo was used to them enough for getting things on the road with baby number 2... That thought made Wyatt smile even wider. He couldn't wait for Chris to cast that spell, he couldn't wait to feel life growing inside of him on his own. But he and Chris had agreed to take it easy on that topic, to give them and Leo some time to get used to the new situation.

Silently he balanced the plate out of the kitchen and up the stairs. But when he passed by their parents bedroom the door was suddenly opened.

"Jesus!" Wyatt exclaimed. "Don't startle me like that... I nearly dropped the plate."

"Sorry," Leo said in a whispering voice as he quietly closed the door behind him. Then he stared at his son for a moment, before he rose to speak again. "I thought about our earlier conversation," he said.

"And?"

"You know... maybe you can't marry Chris officially, but... have you ever thought of marrying him in front of the Elders and the magical community?"

Wyatt frowned: "What do you mean?"

Leo sighed. Actually he wasn't sure about what he meant himself. This was so... why was he helping them to do what he always felt was wrong. Still he knew it was right to help them. The thought crossed his mind when he had entered his room and saw his wife, lying there still sleeping... And he thought about his own marriage. "Well, I'm sure your grandma or even your great-grandma would love to hold a ceremony for you... it wouldn't be officially, but still..."

Wyatt's lips formed a wide smile: "You think they would do that? And... and what about the Elders, are you sure they'll agree?"

"Well... you already have a daughter together, what trouble could such a marriage course?" he replied smiling widely, too.

Wyatt nodded: "Dad... this is a great idea." It wasn't that Wyatt hadn't thought about that possibility on his own, but they never gave it a try... But he didn't plan to let him know that. And surely he didn't want him to know that he and Chris once decided not to marry as long as their father was against them. But things had changed now, hadn't they?

"So you'll ask him?" Leo asked excited.

Wyatt nodded again: "Yeah I think I'll do that..."

Leo nodded. Then he hold out his hand which was closed to a fist. "Here," he said.

Wyatt frowned and placed his hand under his fathers. And when Leo opened his fist he felt a ring falling into his hand. "Maybe you need that."

"What?" Wyatt stared at his father questioningly, before his eyes turned back to the ring in his hands. It was made of silver. It had a simple silver-ring as base but there was a ribbon of silver wrapped around it, like a rope wrapped around a branch. It looked beautiful.

"This ring," Leo explained, "belonged to my great-great-grandfather. He gave it to his son, who gave it to his... then my grandpa gave it to my dad, and after his death it came to me... And now my son shall have it."

Wyatt looked up again, visibly moved by Leo's words, but unable to say a word. He just looked at his father amazed.

Leo smiled again: "Do with it what you like, it's yours... I don't mind if you use it or keep it for yourself... as long as it stays in the family."

Wyatt smiled again. "Thanks so much dad," he said, as he clenched the ring in his fist and hugged his father with his free arm, still balancing the plate with the other.

"No need to thank me, son... there's really no need to."

-----------------

When he heard the door to their room being opened Chris rose to sit with his legs crossed. He smiled when he saw the rose on the plate, that Wyatt carried over to him.

"Never heard of personal gain?" Chris teased pointing at it.

"Why do you think that? I could have just bought it."

Chris laughed: "Right, while you still are only dressed in your boxers... and, as far as I know there aren't any roses in the garden either."

Wyatt sighed as he put the plate by Chris's side and sat down next to him: "Ok, you got me, I'm guilty... so what will be my punishment?" He smirked when he said the last part.

Chris just laughed heartily. Then he bend over to his lover and kissed him softly on his lips. "I love the rose," he whispered then to his ear.

Wyatt smiled back at him: "I knew you would..."

Then suddenly silence fell over them. They just sat there, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Wyatt could see the love in those green eyes of Chris. And he also saw that there were still some worries, even if Chris tried to hide it.

Chris on the other hand saw that there was something going on in his brothers mind. He tried to find out what it was, but Wyatt blocked him out. Lovingly Chris started to caress Wyatt's cheek and said: "Baby... what are you hiding from me?"

Wyatt grinned shaking his head. He could never hide anything from Chris for long. Slowly he stood up from the bed and moved in front of him, while he said: "I talked to dad... about lots of things... and he had an idea, one we also had, but I didn't tell him that... well an idea about grandma... and... Now that things have changed..."

Chris frowned, he had no idea what Wyatt was talking about. But when his brother went down to kneel in front of him, things became immediately clear.

"Chris," Wyatt said, his voice heavy with emotions, "a lot of stuff happened the last month, a lot of good things actually. And you know I love you more then anything else in this world... well... except our daughter who's the light in both our lives..."

"Wyatt..." Chris tried, his face covered with a huge smile.

"No, let me finish..." Wyatt said quickly. Then he went on: "We've gone through hell together, same as through heaven... and I want to go on with that for the rest of my life. I want you, only you on my side." He took a deep breath and showed Chris the ring: "Will you marry me?"

Chris stared at the ring a little shocked. He knew that ring, from his other version's memory. It was Leo's and in that other timeline, he had given the ring to Chris after Wyatt turned, before his father left him to go to the elders again. It was the last time that he had seen his father. But in this timeline things were different. Chris knew what that ring meant to his father, and in this timeline, in that special moment, it was the most wonderful gift they had ever got from him. He accepted them.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked hesitating, when his brother didn't answer.

Chris's glassy eyes turned to meet Wyatt's, a huge smile on his lips he nodded and whispered: "Of course I will marry you, Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled relieved and took his hand. He slid the ring on Chris finger and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you... so much..." Chris said between kiss and kiss, while Wyatt gently pushed him down to the bed.

"Love you too," Wyatt then whispered to his ear as his hands moved down to Chris boxers.

But Chris pushed his hand away.

"What?" Wyatt asked confused.

Chris just grinned back at him: "Not now... save it for the honeymoon."

Wyatt looked at his lover - no, his finacé - confused: "Shall that mean you don't want to sleep with me from now until we're married?"

Chris sat up: "Exactly... and now I'm hungry."

Wyatt shook his head, a smile on his face. That was so typical for Chris, therefore he loved him. So he sat up too and hugged Chris with one arm, pulling him close, while they both started eating.

-----------------

**Note 4:** So much for today. Now I need your help again. Can anyone PM me and tell me what they say in the US at a wedding-ceremony? I mean, I really have NO idea about the words they use... is it just "Will you marry him?-Yes!" or is there more I need to know??? Please tell me so that I can go on with this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part I 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M for this chapter (only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "Another Story About Wyatt And Chris"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I haven't seen much of season 8. Most things about how things "ended", I have heard from friends. So if there is anything wrong, don't flame me.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **Touch of the Wind**, **Briankrause**, **bstant** and **TvLuVa** for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-----------------

**6. Chapter**

It was approximately one hour later, when Piper finally woke up. After some more minutes in the arms of her husband, she finally stood up to take a shower. When she left her room, followed by Leo, they both noticed that their sons were already busy with unpacking the last boxes and finishing Patty's room.

"Morning," Piper mumbled standing in the door.

Chris turned around smiling widely. All his worries, about if things would work, had been washed away this morning when he saw the ring. He knew that ring was special to Leo and that he had now given it to Wyatt told him more than any words could. Their father was maybe still not really over it, but he accepted them like they were and that's all they both ever wanted.

Wyatt smiled too, and they both exclaimed happily at the same time: "Good morning mom!!!"

"Oh so happy at that early hour?" Piper wondered, while a knowing smiled appeared on her husband's face.

Chris meanwhile stepped closer to her: "Yeah... Well, when you get a wonderful breakfast in bed and the person you love most is kneeling in front of you..." And at this he hold his hand in front of her eyes, so that she could see the ring.

'Leo's ring...?...!' she thought surprised. 'Wait... that means...'

"Oh my... you're going to marry????" she exclaimed surprised, and fully awake within a second.

Chris smiled and nodded. Meanwhile Wyatt joined them and pulled Chris in his arms to give him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Piper said moved. Also Leo agreed and both parents hugged their sons tightly.

-----------------

The rest of the day went on eventless. The two young men finished the rooms, so that everything was ready for later, when Victor would come over with Patty. Leo meanwhile went to work, while Piper paid a short visit to her club and her restaurant before she came back with four huge bags of food, ready to prepare the huge diner.

It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon when the doorbell rang. Wyatt, who had already sensed who was there orbed down in front of the door and opened it.

"Patty!" he exclaimed smiling widely and took his girl to his arms.

"Dada!" the young girl said and snuggled closely into her fathers arms.

"That little girl missed you two a lot," Victor said, smiling about the scene in front of him.

"Good to have you here grandpa, come in..." Wyatt said and stepped aside.

Right that moment Chris came down the stairs. "Oh, there she is, my little princess," he said as he went over to them and gave Patty a kiss on her cheek. The little girl smiled at him with her huge green eyes, before she yawned.

"It was a long ride for her, I guess she could need a nap," Victor said.

Chris nodded and whispered to his girl: "Well it's already more than time for that..."

Wyatt nodded too. Then he turned to his grandfather: "If you like you can come with us and have a look on her new room."

"Yeah of course..."

So they all went up the stairs, Chris, then Wyatt who was still carrying their little daughter and finally Victor.

"Now we go to your new home, little princess," Wyatt said kissing his girl's cheek, making Chris smile widely and Victor chuckle. Wyatt was really acting cute when it came to his little girl.

When they reached the room, Chris opened the door: "Here we go..."

When Patty saw her new room her eyes grew wide. The walls were all painted in her favorite colors and her new furniture was all white with shining stars all over it. And there were all her toys and also new stuff. (Of course the grandparents already spoiled the little girl!)

"Pi'k." The little girl said pointing at the pink wall.

"Yeah, all for you little girl," Wyatt replied and went over to the new bed.

"That's wonderful," Victor said, looking around, "you did a great job, I'm sure she will be very happy in here."

Wyatt nodded, while giving Patty to Chris: "Thanks."

The younger of the two fathers hugged the girl tightly and then laid her down in her new bed: "Now it's time for some sleep and later you can play with everything here..." Patty smiled tiredly and then slowly closed her eyes.

Wyatt sighed relieved. Patty never fall asleep that quickly, but the long time in the car had exhausted her. "Sleep well," he said, while observing her, same as Chris.

Victor looked at his grandsons amazed. And he was sure that Patty could be happy to have parents as great as them.

-----------------

It was half past 6 when Victor and Leo helped Piper setting the table, while she finished the last preparings. Chris and Wyatt where meanwhile upstairs to get their little daughter dressed again.

"So, how is it going?" Victor asked his son in law, while placing the plates. He hadn't the chance to ask him before, since Leo just came home a few minutes ago.

"Good..." he replied.

"Good?" Victor asked back curious. 'good' could mean lots of things.

"Well..." Leo sighed, "it isn't easy but better with every minute."

Victor nodded: "I'm glad to hear that."

Right that moment the doorbell ring again. Leo went to answer the door and moments later Phoebe and Coop went in.

"Daddy!" Phoebe exclaimed and ran over to Victor to hug him. Also Coop gave him a hug.

Then Victor noticed that someone is missing: "Where is Jessy?"

Coop sighed: "Jessy is 17 and, let me quote her, 'too old for a family diner'... she's out with her friends."

"Oh that's sad, I would have loved to see her again," Victor said.

Phoebe smiled at him: "Just came over tomorrow, I'll make sure she'll be there..."

At the same moment the doorbell rang again. "I'll go!" Wyatt called from the stairs.

Right that moment Chris entered with his daughter on his arms. The little girl was wearing a cute pink dress and looked just adorable. And of course Phoebe was immediately fussing around her, making Chris laugh.

Short after that the rest of the family-clan entered the dining-room, too. Paige and Henry followed by two of their children, already talking lively to Wyatt. Chris than gave Patty to Phoebe to welcome the others.

"Charlie, Henry!" he exclaimed when he hugged his cousins. "Haven't seen you in a while..." Then he stopped frowning. "Where is Julia?"

"My so-called sister will be here any second... I hope," Charlie said, making the three men laugh. The 20 year old twins went to a school for "art and design" and "media-technique" respectively, and couldn't be more different. While Charlie (Charlotte) was a real computer-geek, who was always casual dressed in jeans and t-shirt, Julia was a fashion-puppet who was designing her own dresses.

Right that moment Julia appeared in the middle of blue orbs. "Sorry, for the delay," she said and went over to greet everyone. Chris and Wyatt couldn't help roll their eyes, it was exactly like they had expected. Julia was wearing one of her own creations, a short tight red silk-dress with lot's of sparkling glass-juwellery on it.

Right when Charlie wanted to gave a sarcastic comment, Piper entered the room with a huge plate in her hands: "Diner is ready!"

-----------------

The diner went on really lively. Everyone was talking and having fun, especially watching little Patty, playing with her baby-meal.

"How is Mel, doing?" Paige asked then.

"Oh she called yesterday," Piper replied, "she's fine. Their house, with the garden and all, is 'the most wonderful place in the world'... No, I'm sure she's really happy over there..."

"Yeah, and she already found a job in a hotel..." Leo added.

Phoebe smiled: "That's good to hear."

"What about Prue and Sofie?" Paige asked then.

"Well... Prue wasn't really happy at first when we told her that her sister has to move in with her... But now I guess they get along really well," Coop explained. Then he leaned closer to Paige and whispered chuckling to her ear: "I'm sure together they turn whole New York upside down..."

"Coop, I heard that!" Phoebe complained making everyone laugh.

"I still can't believe you're back here," Henry Jr said then to his cousins.

"Me neither," replied Chris.

Meanwhile Wyatt tried again to feed their daughter, but for some reasons Patty wasn't in the mood for eating. Instead her little fingers played with it. "Ok, I give up!" Wyatt said then, and looking at Chris he added: "Your turn."

"Oh let me do that," Phoebe begged. The brothers nodded and she switched seats with Wyatt.

Chris and his cousin were still submerged in their discussions. "What did you do to Leo that he changed his mind?" the latter asked quietly so that the others wouldn't hear it. He didn't want to upset anyone.

Chris chuckled: "I honestly don't know... but... I guess it was Patty who changed his mind. She's to cute to resist."

Right that moment the little cute Patty decided that she had enough of that bad tasting baby-lunch and orbed the content to Phoebe's head.

After a second of shock everyone - except Phoebe - burst out into laughter. "She's so much like her daddy, " Piper exclaimed holding her stomach.

-----------------

15 minutes Later Phoebe returned from the bathroom. Piper had given her a new shirt and she had quickly cleaned herself. While she was away Wyatt had switched back the seats and was now holding Chris close while the two talked with their cousin Charlie about some computer-stuff.

So Phoebe sat back down on Coops site and was immediately welcomed with a sweet kiss. "Missed you," he said and winked at her, making her blush.

"Oh... em... Phoebe?," Wyatt said then, when he noticed that she was back. "Do you think it's possible that Prue and Sofie can come over here in two weeks?"

_"Two weeks... so quickly?"_ Chris asked. Actually they hadn't talked about a date yet.

_"Hey, you had been the one who said 'no sex until our honeymoon'... how long do you think I wanna wait for that then?"_ Wyatt replied making Chris chuckle.

"Well," Phoebe hesitated looking at her husband who smiled widely. He had already a small idea of what this was about, sensing the mass of love which the two brothers were radiating. "I don't know... Coop?"

"I guess... why not?"

"But only if they don't have exams at that time!" Phoebe added then.

Paige meanwhile turned to Wyatt and asked: "Why?"

Chris smiled: "Oh nothing big... we just want to have a little family celebration..."

Now Wyatt chuckled: "Nothing big...? Who had been the one with 'We need some suites' and 'We need lots of flowers?' Wasn't that you?"

Chris grinned: "Hey you do this only one time in life... it shall be perfect."

"I know..." Wyatt replied and kissed him softly.

Meanwhile the others (except Piper and Leo) just started at the couple, because they had no idea what they were talking about.

"Boys?" Victor asked confused.

"Oh, grandpa, of course you also need to be there, everyone of you!" Wyatt said smiling.

"Yeah," Henry said, looking at his wife confused, "but what is it that you want to celebrate? We thought the fact that you moved back home, we're celebrating today?"

"We do," Chris replied.

"So?" asked Henry Jr.

Wyatt and Chris smiled widely. Then the latter one said casually. "Wyatt asked me to marry him!"

Everyone turned dead silent, while Chris and Wyatt hold each other closely. Then Chris rose his hand to show everyone the ring, which no one had noticed before. "We're engaged," Wyatt commented.

The next thing they heard was the spoon that Phoebe let drop down on her plate, before she and everyone else ran over to them to congratulate.

-----------------

**Note 4:** Alright. So much for today. Hope you like it and find the time to review. About the marriage: I already got a lot material for writing that, but if you still have some information, I would be glad if you PM me...


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part I 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** R, I guess (only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "Another Story About Wyatt And Chris"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I haven't seen much of season 8. Most things about how things "ended", I have heard from friends. So if there is anything wrong, don't flame me.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **Toch of the Wind**, **Briankrause** and **Samwelshdragon** for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-----------------

**7. Chapter**

After Chris and Wyatt finally had informed anyone about their plans at that diner, things got really hectic for them. Wyatt wasn't so fond of all the effort his lover put in this, but Chris wanted their marriage to be perfect.

So they needed to order some flowers and there was the catering, which Piper finally took care of. And the suites they would wear...

Chris was so dramatical when it came to this. All this 'You can't see me in the suit before the day' was annoying Wyatt with no end. All he knew, because they had discussed that first, was that Chris would wear black, while Wyatt would wear white. Actually Wyatt would have preferred it the other way round, but Chris - for reasons Wyatt could absolutely understand - didn't like it when Wyatt wore black. Still all this was annoying him over the last one and a half week.

But this day should turn into their worst day ever...

They were at a jeweller to buy their rings. 'Just some simple rings,' Wyatt hoped. But Chris checked all of them, eyed every ring with a kind of suspicion. Nothing was good enough for him. Even those with the diamonds in it, weren't good enough for him.

Wyatt finally sighed: "Chris... why do you make such a huge effort... I mean, why can't we just buy a simple ring, let our names and the date engrave and done with it..."

"Because it's our wedding, and our wedding-rings shall be special, don't you think?" Chris gave back.

Wyatt shook his head: "It's just a little piece of metal, Chris..." Actually he wanted to say that not the ring is important but what they feel for each other, but his brother wouldn't let him.

"Just a piece of metal??? THAT'S ALL???" Chris's eyes turned dark. "It's OUR wedding-ring..."

Wyatt rose his hands in defence: "Chris that's not what I meant... What I wanted to say is..."

"I know what you wanted to say... I know it all the time. I'm annoying you, right?" Chris replied angry. Of course he had sensed his brother's feelings.

And Wyatt knew that: "Chris, you really got this the wrong way..."

"No I guess I didn't. After all we've gone through, I thought this would be something special..." Chris interrupted him with a deadly calm voice. He couldn't believe that Wyatt cared so less about all this. "But it seems you see that differently... And maybe you're right, maybe WE aren't that special." he added then, before leaving the jeweller without any other comment.

Wyatt just stood there, shocked by all that. He and Chris never had a fight before, never! And to hear him now, talking like that, yelling at him... only 4 days before their marriage. That hurt, it hurt more than he ever thought it could.

Sighing deeply he turned around to the shop assistant, who looked at him with pity. Wyatt shrugged: "Sorry..."

The woman smiled at him: "Don't worry, that's just the pre-wedding-crises. I'm sure you'll quickly reconcile."

"Thanks," Wyatt said.

-----------------

Chris had jumped in their car and drove home. When he ran into the house, an angry look on his face, Piper looked at him frowning. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he said and climbed up the stairs. When he had done the half he stopped and turned around. "The marriage is cancelled," he said, and then orbed the rest of the way to his room.

Piper just looked shocked at the place where her son had stood a second before.

Right then Wyatt orbed in. Immediately Piper turned to him: "What happened? Chris said you aren't going to marry..."

Wyatt sighed. This was more complicated then he had thought. "Don't worry mom, as far as I'm concerned we WILL marry. Because there's nothing else I want. All I want is him." Then he looked up into the direction of their room: "Is he up there?"

His mother nodded and Wyatt disappeared by orbing.

Piper sighed. then she shook her head. "Marriage-panic," she mumbled and went over to her grandchild who was sleeping in the living room.

_-----------------_

When Wyatt orbed into their room, Chris was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "What took you so long?" Chris asked coldly, "It took me half an hour to get here by car so...?"

"Chris we need to talk," Wyatt said instead of answering.

"Do we?"

"Yeah we do... look, I'm sorry ok, you really got me wrong," Wyatt said as he went over to sit on the bed, next to Chris who had sat up too. "I didn't mean that the ring isn't important. I meant that I don't need a huge diamond ring to know that I love you till the end of all days. All I need is you on my side..."

Chris rolled his eyes and let himself fall back on the bed. But he said nothing. Maybe it was true what Wyatt said, but still he was angry at him.

"Baby," Wyatt said, his voice full of emotions. Seeing Chris angry and with those sad eyes, he was suddenly afraid of loosing him, and that thought he couldn't bear, "I love you." Chris didn't react, but also he didn't flinch when Wyatt lied down next to him.

Wyatt just looked at him, while Chris kept staring at the ceiling. Sighing he took his hand in his, and again Chris didn't flinch. "Do you remember how everything started," Wyatt said then. Maybe if he would remind him of all they had... "All the things we've gone through, when we were hiding what we feel, all the things we've done here when our family wasn't at home... Do you remember, when you made me scream your name the first time...?"

Chris turned his head to look at Wyatt while his mind travelled back to that day.

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

16-year-old Wyatt was tired when he came home from school. He had managed to get his gym-coach angry at him which gained him 5 rounds extra, running around the field. With a heavy thud he trew his bag in the corner of the hallway and yelled: "MOM! DAD! ANYBODY HOME?"

At this Chris appeared on the stairs in the first floor, waving with a sheet of paper. "Hey my love!" he called, making Wyatt look around in panic.

Chris just smiled at this behavior, then he added: "Dad is at school, conference... and mom is already at the club." Then he read from the sheet of paper: "There is some diner prepared, standing in the microwave, make yourself a good evening and don't forget to do your homework... mom."

Wyatt smiled and orbed upstairs to his brother: "What about Mel?"

"She's with the twins... She won't be home before 6 pm... means 3 hours." Chris answered, then he put his arms around Wyatt's neck to pull him down a little and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"3 hours..." Wyatt smiled and pushed Chris slowly backwards until they reached the door to their room. Awkwardly they stumbled through the doorway, while they kissed each other softly again and again...

Slowly they made their way over to Wyatt's bed, their kisses becoming more intense the closer they got. Chris then felt his brothers hands moving under his shirt exploring the pure skin on his back, which made the 14-year old shiver.

When they reached the bed Chris stopped. Looking at Wyatt with a mishvious smile he pulled of his shirt and immediately blushed when he saw his lover staring at his bare chest.

Wyatt couldn't help it, Chris was just too beautiful to not stare at him. He just couldn't take his eyes of him.

"Wyatt," Chris whispered then, "I wanna feel your skin against mine." Then, with a smile he crawled on his brother's bed.

Wyatt hesitated a moment, then he pulled his shirt off too and lay down next to him. He put his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him as close as he could while kissing him lovingly.

Chris enjoyed the kissing, he enjoyed the feeling of his brother's lips against his own. Licking over Wyatt's lips he asked for permission to enter which Wyatt granted him immediately.

Chris explored his lovers mouth, drowning in the feeling of pure love, like always. But this time something was different through. He couldn't explain why he did it, he just felt the need to let his hands move around on Wyatt's chest, he just wanted to tease him...

The sweet touch of Chris's fingertips against his skin let Wyatt moan in pure pleasure. He was driving him crazy as one thought crossed his mind. 'I'm so going to hell for that.' But he pushed the thought away, because that moment he really didn't mind... All he wanted was to feel... And when Chris fingers moved over his nipples he moaned again, while his lover was staring at him with a grin on his face.

That was when Chris noticed the bulge in Wyatt's jeans. And, like magnetically pulled, his hands moved down there.

First Wyatt looked at him shocked when he felt Chris hands through the fabric. And when his brother was starting to undo the bottoms of his jeans he was about to stop him. But... their eyes locked and Wyatt could see there something... something in those deep green eyes, that told him that it was ok, that Chris indeed wanted this.

And then Chris moved his hand into Wyatt's boxers, making the older one gasp, when he felt Chris cold hands around his cock. Chris smiled hearing that sound of his brothers fast breathing. It was weird to feel him, to feel how Wyatt became harder, while he touched him. And he was so huge... But still Chris couldn't move his hand away from him.

They kissed again battling with their tongues, while Chris stroke Wyatt's cock in a steady rhythm.

Breaking the kiss in the need of air, Chris shivered when he suddenly heard Wyatt moan his name. "Chris... oh my..."

Chris smiled increasing the movements of his hand, turned on himself by the sound of Wyatt's moans. Chris could feel how Wyatt became harder, he heard how his breathing was fast and choppily.

Wyatt felt how the heat suddenly streamed through him, he knew he couldn't take it any longer. "Oh my... Chris! Oh Chris!" he screamed as he finally came.

Chris just smiled at him, as he took his hand away from him, watching as his breathing calmed down. "I love you," he said then.

Wyatt just looked at him. And when his hands started to move around over Chris body with the intention of returning the favour, he whispered to Chris's ear: "I love you too, my angel."

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

Chris sighed, remembering that. His anger was about to disappear, he knew it. He knew that Wyatt loved him, he knew it. So why the hell was he questioning that now? "You know..." he said then, "that made me remember something else..."

"What?" asked Wyatt confused.

Chris smiled weakly: "How you made me scream your name."

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

Wyatt and Chris where lying on the older one's bed. That was one of those days they could live their love, one of the days no one was home.

Their father was still at school, and wouldn't be home for the next 4 hours in which he had some classes to hold. And Piper was on a shopping trip with their little sister.

So 17-years-old Wyatt and Chris who just turned 15 a few days ago, were doing what they always did when they had the chance. They were lying in bed, kissing each other and exploring each other's body with their hands.

Wyatt loved to touch the soft skin of Chris and he loved to kiss every bit of him. When his lips started their trip around Chris body, the younger one sighed contented and turned on his back.

Wyatt loved to torture his brother like that, giving him kisses which were so soft like feathers and then again so raugh and hungrily that they would leave little marks on his skin. Chris loved both of them, so he just closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling, savouring every little bit.

Wyatt's lips moved down Chris's belly as his eyes caught sight of his lovers already hard cock. And suddenly he wondered how that might taste.

Without a second thought, Wyatt licked over Chris cock and then took him into his mouth.

Chris gasped as he pulled away. "Wyatt, what the hell are you doing?" he asked a little shocked.

Wyatt looked up: "I'm sorry, I didn't want..." He shook his head. He never wanted to force Chris to do something he didn't want, but now - as it seemed- he did. "I'm so sorry, Chris... I wasn't thinking. It's ok if you don't want that... I'm sorry."

Chris just looked at him as he relaxed and moved to sit his legs crossed. "It's not that..." he admitted then.

Wyatt looked at him frowning: "Then what is it?"

"It's just that..." Chris looked away. "I don't think I could do that... I mean... it's not that I think it's disgusting or something it's just... I don't know..." Chris had his eyes focused on the window, so he couldn't see the smile on Wyatt's face. But he did, when Wyatt grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Chris... I would never want you to do something that you don't want to on your own," he said calmly. "And just because I'm giving you a blow job doesn't mean you have to do the same... ok?"

Chris nodded.

"So... am I allowed to go on? Because actually I'm really curious what this feels like, how you might taste..." Wyatt said then with a mishvious grin.

Chris chuckled while he nodded slightly. So Wyatt pushed him down on his back again and restarted kissing the sensitive skin around Chris's cock before taking him into his mouth again.

Chris gasped when he felt Wyatt's hot moth around him. Gripping the sheets tightly his breathing quickly increased while Wyatt started sucking on him. 'Damned, that felt so good...' he thought.

Wyatt felt how he himself became more and more turned on while he sucked on Chris's cock. It tasted a little salty but still sweet. 'That's the weird taste of an angel,' he thought as he sucked more harder on him.

"Wyatt..." Chris moaned, "I'm... " He felt he was close.

Wyatt knew that too, but he didn't mind. He wanted to taste him, all of him.

Then Chris came, filling his lover's mouth with his hot liquid, while screaming: "Wyatt! Oh yes..."

Wyatt was shocked for a moment but then he swallowed Chris semen. Sucking on his cock he swallowed every little bit of it, while he still heard Chris scream his name.

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

Wyatt sighed as he looked into his lover's sad eyes.

"What happened today?" Chris asked. "I didn't mean to fight with you like that..."

"We never had a fight like that before..." Wyatt said and Chris nodded feeling guilty. They stared at each other for a little while, then Wyatt admitted: "I was really scared that I could lose you. I don't know if I could handle that, because... your like the other half of me, like the better half actually."

"Oh Wyatt," Chris said his voice heavy with emotions, "I'm so so sorry..."

"Forget it ok?" Wyatt said as he caressed Chris cheek. "Just never let us fight again like this..."

Chris sighed and nodded. Then he snuggled into Wyatt's arms. A while they just lied there calming down and relaxing into each others presence.

Then Chris sighed again. "We still don't have rings."

"Nope... we have..." Wyatt said.

Chris rose to look into his lovers smiling face. "What?"

Wyatt pulled out a little box and opened it to show Chris why it took him so long to come home. "I saw them, when I was about to follow you... I asked the jewellers to engrave it immediately, and because of your little scene they did. That's why I was so late..."

Chris looked at the rings speechless. They were made of platinum with some gold worked in it, which looked like stars. And there was a little space on each ring which was levelled. And there in that space there were their names engraved. And the date of their marriage was engraved on the inside.

"You like them?" Wyatt asked, already knowing the answer by that sparkling light in Chris's eyes.

Chris just nodded before he bend down to kiss Wyatt lovingly.

-----------------

**Note 4:** That's all so far. Next chapter will be the "big day"... Until then I hope you like this one and will have the time to leave me a review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part I 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M for this chapter (only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "Another Story About Wyatt And Chris"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I haven't seen much of season 8. Most things about how things "ended", I have heard from friends. So if there is anything wrong, don't flame me.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **Touch of the Wind**, **andrewhot**, **Briankrause** and **bstant** for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

**Note 4:** _Thanks_ to Briankrause and a huge _Thanks_ to TvLuVa for all the help with informations and ideas about the ceremony! Thanks a lot, without you this chapter wouldn't be possible!

-----------------

**8. Chapter**

Wyatt woke up early in the morning - the morning of their wedding-day actually. And when he turned to the side, he had to find out that he was alone.

Slowly he got up and left their room. He could imagine where Chris was, and when he entered Patty's room he saw that he was right.

Chris was sitting on the floor, playing with a doll, while Patty sat in front of him clapping her hands.

'How beautiful,' Wyatt thought, as he watched them in the light of the morning. He was really lucky to have them both., no... actually he thought he was blessed.

"Morning," he mumbled then.

Chris and Patty turned their heads. "Dada!" the little girl exclaimed and crawled over to him.

Wyatt picked her up as Chris rose too. "Morning, little princess," he said to the girl. Then turning to Chris he asked: "Already nervous?"

Chris shrugged, then grinned: "A little..."

Wyatt nodded and then turned to their daughter again: "What about some breakfast... I've seen we still have a bottle of the banana-pap, which you love so much."

The little girl smiled and together they went down to the kitchen.

-----------------

A few hours later, the manor was one huge chaos. Piper and Paige were getting the last things ready, decoration, buffet, and all that stuff.

Meanwhile Wyatt was in their room, getting dressed with the help of Leo, while Chris was in Patty's room with Paige and her son.

"I'm so nervous..." Wyatt said as he paced through the room.

"Would you stop that please, or you have to bind this tie alone," Leo said smiling.

Wyatt stopped and sighed in frustration: "Why am I so nervous?" he asked. "Chris and me are together since more than 10 years, we already have a daughter, so why am I nervous?"

"Being nervous is normal, something would be wrong between you two, if it would be different," Leo said in order to calm his son down a little.

That moment there was a knock on the door. "Yeah, " Leo said.

Soon the door was opened and too familiar faces appeared. "Mel!" Wyatt exclaimed hugging his little sister, before he shook hands with Matt and gave him a short hug, too. "It's soo good to see you!"

"Yeah, Chris said the same," Mel smiled.

"You've seen him?" Wyatt asked. "How is he... how does he look?"

Leo laughed same as Matt, while Mel rolled her eyes. "He's looking like the angel he is," she said, "and don't worry, he's as nervous as you!"

Wyatt just looked at her and wasn't sure if he should be relieved or pissed about that comment.

"Don't worry," Matt said, "everything will go well..." Then he rubbed his hands and asked: "Well... am I the only not magical being here today, or are there more persons who know about you out there."

Wyatt grinned: "Sorry, even if there are... today there is only the family."

Matt nodded.

-----------------

Chris was looking at his reflection in the mirror as Piper went in. "Is little Patty ready?" she asked.

Paige nodded: "Just take care that she doesn't try to eat the flowers again."

Piper nodded as she took the little girl to her arms. When she noticed that Paige was out of reach she again tried to bite in one of the flowers which decorated her pink dress, but Piper stopped her, making the others chuckle.

Then Chris unbottened the first of the bottons on his shirt: "Very much better," he said. Then he turned around: "What do you think?"

"Great!" Piper said.

Henry Jr. sighed: "I told you half an hour ago that you should leave this botton open, so... Yeah! Fine!"

Chris rolled his eyes. Then he turned to his mom again: "Did you summon grandma?"

Piper nodded: "Yes... and your great-grandma and aunt Prue too... They are all really excited."

Chris sighed, then he turned to the mirror again: "Are you sure that this doesn't look too lazy?"

Right that moment Penny stormed into the room. "I'm not going to say THAT!" she exclaimed throwing a sheet of paper to the ground.

Chris sighed, rolling his eyes: "What?" he asked, picking up the paper which had the plan for the ceremony on it.

"Because it's so... un-witch-like..."

"Well... therefore I actually asked grandma to do it... But you said you wanted to do it on your own," Piper reminded her.

"But..."

"Hey, stop it ok? I'm nervous enough even without this... So do it or do it not, but please let me get dressed in peace..." Chris said, handing the paper to Piper and pushing the two woman out of the room.

"What was that about?" Henry Jr asked then.

Chris shrugged: "I guess she doesn't like the religious aspects in this..."

"Religious aspects? What..."

Chris rolled his eyes: "I somehow believe in God, not much but a little... and I therefore I want this to be not completely wiccan... That's all..."

His cousin just looked at him, before an understanding "oh..." escaped his lips.

-----------------

Everyone had taken a seat in the garden along that way the lovers will go to the podium. Piper and Leo (with little-Patty on his lap) were sitting in the front row on the right side. On the left there were Patty and Victor. Matt and Mel sat behind Mel's parents, while on the other side sat Phoebe and Coop, with their children and 'spirit-Prue' behind them. Behind Mel and Matt sat Paige and Henry followed by their children. Penny stood in front on the podium which was framed by countless white roses.

Wyatt was the first one who appeared. He was wearing a white suit with some sky-blue lines along the seams and a matching sky-blue shirt and a white tie. Of course - same as Chris's - this was a creation made by Julia.

When he stood there, waiting, he took the time to look down the way made of white flowers that lead to the podium. They would do it... just a few more minutes and they would be married. And somehow all his fears were washed away that moment, because that was what he always wanted.

Right then he saw Chris enter the garden too. His lover was dressed in an equally designed suit which was black and had some dark green in it. in addition he was wearing a green shirt, with the first botton left open.

"God, you're looking so hot," Wyatt said, when Chris approached him with a smile.

"You too," the younger one replied.

Wyatt pulled him close and kissed him lovingly. Then they looked into each other's eyes as Wyatt took Chris's hand.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Chris nodded and together they went down the way made of roses while there was soft music playing form somewhere.

While they went to the podium everyone was smiling at them. But the couple didn't notice, they had only eyes for each other.

Finally they reached the spot in front of Penny. She winked at Chris who smiled and slightly nodded.

Then the old spirit started to speak: "We are gathered here today to join together these two men in holy matrimony in front of their family, the elders, and - if he likes it to be like that - in front of God."

Chris send her and angry look about that little "addition" she had made, but Penny didn't saw it or saw it and ignored it.

"Through this marriage, Wyatt and Chris make a commitment together to embrace their dreams, face their disappointments, realize their hopes, and accept each other's failures. They will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, trough mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other. This relationship stand for pure love in so much ways, that it would be an incredible fault to not let them marry."

Then she turned to Chris: "Do you, Christopher Perry Halliwell, take Wyatt to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Chris looked at his brother with sparkling eyes: "I do."

Wyatt smiled at him, while Penny asked him the same question, and he also answered "Yes... I do."

Patty smiled at them, while Phoebe was sobbing overwhelmed by all those emotions. Also the other Halliwell-women were crying and even Leo's eyes seemed a little glassy. But now it was time for their vows and Chris was the first one to speak.

Taking Wyatt's hand he said: "Wyatt, you know how much you mean to me... how much I love you. When I can be with you, that feels like heaven, like paradise. And that is right here, between you and me. You had been always there for me, in good and bad times, and I'm sure you will always be... I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your husband. Wyatt, I was born to love you and I always will."

Now it was Wyatt who's eyes turned watery. He was unable to speak for a moment and Chris almost felt pity for him as whipped away his lovers tears.

But then Wyatt pulled himself together to say his vow: "Chris, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart  
that we would make it here, even if I still can't understand how someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are could even be interested in me..."

At this Chris had to chuckle, but Wyatt went on: "I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as my husband, my lover, my brother, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours."

Chris swallowed trying to swallow down his tears, but failed, which made Wyatt smile at him.

Penny then took a rope and looped it around Wyatt's and Chris's hand while she said: "Here before witnesses, Wyatt and Chris have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows."

Wyatt and Chris then said together: "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." And all of the family repeated the last part of that.

Leo than rose and carried little Patty over to them. Penny then took the small box from the girl's hand to give the couple their rings.

Chris took that one for Wyatt and let it slide onto his finger, while he said: "Take this ring as visible sign for that invisible bond we share."

Wyatt did the same, before he again took Chris's hand and squeezed it lightly. _"I love you,"_ he told him, unnoticed by the others, making Chris smile even more.

Penny then sighed, before she continued: "May you always share with each other the gifts of love and be happy like you deserve. And so, by the power vested in me by the powers that be, I now pronounce you married. And if he likes, God may join me in this..." This time Chris chuckled about that so Penny-like comment.

"May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you for as long as you both shall live," the spirit finally said, and then added with a wink, "now you may kiss..."

Wyatt smiled at Chris and pulled him close. For a moment they just looked at each other smiling, before their lips met in their first Chris as married couple.

-----------------

The party after the ceremony was a very lively one. Everyone was celebrating, laughing, dancing, eating. Chris and Wyatt seemed to be as happy as never before, and with Piper and Leo it was the same.

Those last two weeks had been hard for Leo sometimes, but finally he was over all this, and now he was just happy for them. And Piper was happy to, because now things were all right again, her family was back together, that was all that mattered. Smiling she looked over to her sons...

Wyatt and Chris were sitting together while the latter one tried to feed his husband with the cake. "You know... " Wyatt mumbled, "it's not nice to feed your husband until he explodes..."

Chris smiled: "Husband... That sounds so beautiful..."

Wyatt kissed him on his nose: "Yeah it does!"

Matt meanwhile was talking to Victor, who had little Patty on his lab: "You really knew that from the beginning? I mean... Well, when Mel told me, I thought this family is completely insane..."

Victor laughed: "Yeah, I know what you mean. But, those two made a timetravel a few month ago. They went to the past and there we met. They told me about 'them', and so I had about 12 years more to get used to that . I guess otherwise I would have freaked out, too!" And both started to laugh.

That was when Patty, spirit-Patty, approached them. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Victor smiled: "Nothing... boys stuff..."

Patty nodded, then she tilted her head and smiled: "You look good, you know... I mean.. for your age."

"Thanks," Victor said and blushed.

Meanwhile Penny was talking to Paige kids and Prue was talking to Prue (oh that's weird), while Phoebe and Coop where in the kitchen to fill up the plates again and Sophie was making photos of everything.

Chris then rose and went over to his parents. "Dad? Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked his father.

"Sure," Leo said and followed his son in the garden.

"Well," Chris said, as he sat down on the bench, "I wanted to ask if you need a weekend-teacher for magic-school... Because, I want to work something without stopping my studies."

Leo sighed. Then rosing his eyebrows he said: "There is always work at the school, but why do you want to do that, I mean, I thought Wyatt would earn a lot at the restaurant?"

"He quit," Chris said matter of factly, "he'll be out of work from next month."

"What? Why?" Leo couldn't understand.

Chris sighed: "Wyatt can't go to work for the next 10 month, because we... we want another child."

A deadly silence fell over them. Leo looked shocked but said nothing, and Chris wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. Their father had been great those last two weeks, but could he deal with this, too?

Then Leo shook his head: "Those are great news... But that's no reason that you have to go to work now, I mean, the club and the restaurant..."

"I know, dad..." Chris interrupted him, smiling about the fact that he seemingly took this just... easy. "Mom already hold that speech. But still this is _our_ family, and if we wouldn't be here now, I would have to go to work and even make a break at the universtity for a while. So please let me at least help out at school."

Leo looked at his son seriously. He understood him perfectly. Then he nodded: "Alright. Then you can start next month..."

Chris smiled and hugged his father: "Thanks so much dad."

-----------------

It was around 11 pm when the last people finally left. Piper sighed deeply before wishing her sons's a good night and going to bed.

Chris and Wyatt were about to clean the livingroom, but Leo hold them back. "Go to bed, I'll clean this a little, the rest we'll do tomorrow."

The two freshly married lovers just nodded and after saying goodnight they went up the stairs.

Slowly they went over to their daughter's room to see if everything was alright. Patty was sleeping deeply.

Wyatt quietly closed the door again and then turned to Chris. "My husband... what are we gonna do now?"

Chris grinned and kissed him, pulling him over to their own room.

-----------------

**Note 5:** That's all so far. Hope you like it and find the time to review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** How The Story Goes On - Part I

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** R! (only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** A sequel to "Another Story About Wyatt And Chris"

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I haven't seen much of season 8. Most things about how things "ended", I have heard from friends. So if there is anything wrong, don't flame me.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will surely be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **Touch of the Wind**, **andrewhot**, **TvLuVa** and **Briankrause** for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-----------------

**9. Chapter**

Slowly the lovers were stumbling over to their bed, their jackets quickly landing on the floor. While Chris was undoing Wyatt's tie, they were both sharing soft kisses.

"Love... you... sooo... much..." Wyatt mumbled between their kisses and then ripped Chris shirt open.

"Hey, if Julia would see that, she would kill you!" Chris complained with faked anger.

Wyatt just stared at him, his eyes full of pure need: "I'll fix it later, but now I need you! Only you!"

"Why so in a hurry?" Chris said as he painfully slow opened Wyatt's shirt.

Wyatt moaned in frustration: "Who had been the one who didn't want to sleep with me for two weeks, huh?" And when he saw that grin on his lover's face he added: "I want to be in you again... I... I need to."

Chris let Wyatt's shirt slide over his shoulders and to the ground. He moved his index finger over his chest and down to his belly, painful slow, and said: "I know... and... I need you too, I need you inside of me..."

Wyatt immediately pulled Chris close into his arms and began kissing his neck and shoulders. Chris moaned in response and soon he felt his lover's hands undoing his pants, and his cock immediately responded to the accidentally touch of Wyatt's fíngers.

Soon his pants and underwear were gone and Wyatt pushed Chris on their bed.

Lying there, pushed himself up on his elbows, Chris watched how Wyatt stripped in front of him. "Wow," he muttered then, when Wyatt was fully naked.

"What?" the older one asked.

Chris smiled as his eyes wandered over Wyatt's body: "I just can't believe how lucky I am. I have a daughter who is so cute and I just married her father, the most beautiful man I've ever seen..." Then he looked him in his eyes: "I love you Wyatt... I really do."

Wyatt smiled widely as he crawled on the bed and on top of Chris. "I'm lucky too," he said while doing so and then kissed Chris softly on his lips before he added, "because you're my husband... my angel."

For a moment they looked each other deeply in the eyes, but not only that... they embraced each other mentally, allowing the other to feel what they felt, to feel the pure strong love they felt for each other.

A single tear fought his way down Wyatt's cheek, overwhelmed by the huge love Chris felt for him and for which he was so thankful for.

Chris smiled and grabbed Wyatt's neck to kiss him deeply and even a little roughly. Then he looked at him again: "I want you Wyatt, now..."

Wyatt smiled and crushed their lips together again. Thrusting his tongue deeply into Chris's mouth he started to explore his territory like it was the first time he did. Chris in response sucked strongly on Wyatt's wet tongue moaning loudly.

Their hands meanwhile were wandering around all over their bodies, and Chris could feel Wyatt's crock pressing against him as hard as his own.

Chris then turned Wyatt around so that he was lying on top of him. He started kissing him, his ear, his neck his chest... his lips wandered everywhere he could reach. Then he placed one of his hands tenderly around Wyatt's cock and started to stroke him.

Wyatt gasped. Oh how he had missed that. He let Chris move on for a little while, enjoying the feeling, moaning. Then he pushed him off and turned him on his back again.

"Enough of playing around," he said as he picked up the lube from their nightstand. He coated his fingers, while his eyes never lost contact to those of Chris.

Chris was just lying there, watching him, waiting. "Come one, Wyatt..." he encouraged him.

Wyatt didn't hesitate as he spread Chris legs to each of his sides. While placing soft kisses along his tights, his finger quickly moved into Chris's tight hole.

Chris hold his breath a moment, but then he relaxed smiling.

Then Wyatt added two more fingers, stretching Chris until he completely relaxed around him. "Didn't you say that you had enough of playing around?" Chris then teased.

Wyatt smiled and then replaced his fingers with his cock. He entered Chris in one deep move, making his husband gasp. Chris hadn't expected him to be so 'eagerly'.

For a moment Wyatt stayed like this, for Chris to get used to him. Then he started to move in and out of him in an already fast rhythm. He had missed this feeling so badly that he couldn't stop himself.

Chris moaned as he felt Wyatt deep inside him, and moved his hips to join the rhythm.

Again and again Wyatt moved deep inside Chris, the heat around his cock letting him go crazy with lust.

_"Wyatt?"_ Chris called telepathically.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Let me ride you..."_

Wyatt stopped his moves and looked at Chris, who had a lustful smile on his lips. Then he turned them around without moving out of him, so that Chris was finally on top.

Chris then started to move his hips up and down in slight circles, while Wyatt grabbed his husband's cock and tenderly stroke it. Chris moaned when he felt Wyatt's hand and immediately turned rock hard under his soft touch.

Wyatt observed Chris face, his relaxed features and the pure lust written all over him. He was so beautiful. And what his ass was doing with his cock was turning him on so badly, that he thought he would lose it any moment.

Chris placed his hands on Wyatt's chest to steady himself. But Wyatt grabbed one of then and started to suck on his fingers, making Chris chuckle.

Then Wyatt, who felt that it wouldn't be long until he came turned them around so that he was on top again.

With Chris legs over his shoulders he moved harder and deeper into his lover with every thrust he made, still rubbing Chris cock at the same time. "Love you so much..." he whispered.

Chris could just nod in response, his throat felt dry and his breath came to fast to speak. He felt the heat taking over his body, the pressure inside him grew unbearable. And then he came, violently shooting his semen over Wyatt's hands and chest.

Chris ass became so incredible tight, but still Wyatt moved in and out of him two more times before he came as violent as Chris, seeing stars in front of his eyes, screaming Chris's name.

Then he collapsed onto Chris and after a few deep breathes be pulled out and rolled off of him.

Chris then lifted the blanket over them and snuggled closely into his lover's arms, while his husband mumbled a spell to clean the mess they had made.

Then Wyatt hold Chris close and kissed his hair, before they both slowly fall asleep.

**END**

-----------------

**Note 4:** That's all. I know it's short, but there was simply nothing more to say. So I hope you still like it and leave me a review, because I really enjoy reading what you think about this. Oh, don't worry because this is the "end". There is another story on his way about how things go on for our most favorite couple. The first chapter of this should be up before Christmas (cross your fingers).


End file.
